Lily Snape
by ElizabethMKJP
Summary: Severus Snape, el terrible profesor de pociones tiene una hija, ella es la única que logra derretir el tempano que tiene su padre por corazón, siempre lo ha hecho. Su momento de iniciar su educación mágica en Hogwarts; se unirá al trió de oro Para enfrentar al señor tenebroso. A ella y al niño-que-vivió los une un secreto y descubrirán que no todo es lo que parece ni todos
1. La Llegada de la Carta

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la fenomenal J.K Rowling, excepto claro el personaje de Lilian Eileen Snape ese personaje es completamente mio. Di no al plagio

Habían pasado casi 11 años desde que Lily y James Potter habían sido asesinados a manos del Señor Tenebroso, y desde que este aparentemente desapareciera.

Una niña de suaves y finos rasgos y unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche al igual que su larga cabellera, se despertó un poco sobresaltada al escuchar un suave golpeteo en la ventana de su cuarto, se levanto y fue rápidamente a abrirla y se encontró con una lechuza que entro en su cuarto y soltó un sobre en el escritorio de la chica, ella se acerco para ver el sobre que el ave había depositado y reconoció al instante el escudo de Hogwarts que ella conocía de sobra

La pequeña bajo corriendo las escaleras muy emocionada hasta la estancia donde estaba sentado un hombre alto y delgado de un cabello y igual de negro que el de ella, leyendo.

- ¡Papá! mira ha llegado ¡papá! mira mi carta de Hogwarts ha llegado.

Severus Snape levanto la vista de del libro que está leyendo y contemplo por un segundo el emocionado rostro de su hija que estaba parada enfrente de él sacudiendo con ímpetu un sobre de pergamino que tenía entre sus manos

-¿Qué has dicho? - dijo fingiendo no haberle prestado atención a lo que acababa de decirle la niña ya que le encantaba molestar a su hija porque siempre hacia las mismas expresiones que hacia su madre.

- ¡PAPÁ! Mi carta de Hogwarts ha llegado, por fin ha llegado voy a ir al colegio

-¿A sí? Déjame ver- y la niña le tendió la carta a su padre que la abrió y saco el pergamino que esta contenía.

Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería

Director Albus Dumbledore

Orden de Merlín Primera Clase

Srta. Lilian Eileen Snape.

Es un gusto comunicarle que dispone de una plaza en Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Adjunto con la carta encontrara una lista con todos los materiales necesarios para el curso. El curso iniciara el 1 de Septiembre, esperamos su lechuza con su respuesta antes del 31 de Julio

Atte.: Minerva McGonagall

Directora Adjunta.

La niña termino de oír el contenido de la carta y sonrío con suficiencia mientras le dirigía una mirada radiante a su padre

-¿Enviaras la Lechuza? Hazlo ahora por favor, papá por favor ¿¡SÍ!?

En ese momento Severus se levanto y tomo un pergamino y tinta de un escritorio que estaba en la habitación y escribió algo en él y se lo entrego a la misma lechuza que había llevado la misiva del colegio, a la que le dio un pequeño dulce como recompensa y se quedo mirando a su pequeña hija que daba saltitos de alegría junto a él "Se parece tanto a su madre" pensaba el pocionista. Snape no comprendía cómo, pero su hija era la única persona en el mundo que lo hacía sonreír, es mas era la única persona que lo había visto sonreír en mucho tiempo, la única con la que se mostraba cálido, paternal y hasta tierno y eso era demasiado viniendo de él pero no lo podía evitar esa niña era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, ella y el recuerdo de la madre de la pequeña era por lo que día a día se levantaba, por lo que había mantenido todos esos años esa mascara de frialdad e incluso crueldad, sobre todo con sus alumnos pero él sabía que tenía una misión que le tenía encomendada Dumbledore y que si quería que su pequeña hija estuviera a salvo tenía que cumplir.

En eso pensaba el hombre de nariz ganchuda cuando la voz de de Lily lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Papá ¿cuándo iremos por mis útiles y todo demás que necesitare para el curso?

-Hoy mismo cariño porque tengo que regresar al castillo para preparar mis clases.

-Pues vámonos Papá- dijo la niña tomando a su padre por la manga de la túnica y halándolo hacia la puerta de la casa.

- Hija ¿no crees que sería mejor que te pusieras algo más decente para salir a la calle?

La niña giro para verse en un espejo que estaba en la pared opuesta y se dio cuenta que debido a la emoción había olvidado cambiarse el pijama rosa chicle que tenía dibujado un gran conejo en la parte de arriba, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como un tomate y salió disparada a su habitación para ponerse ropa más apropiada.

Cuando bajo llevaba puesto unos jeans y una playera verde jade sobre la cual tenía puesta una capa del mismo color. Severus la tomo del brazo y desaparecieron, ella siempre había odiado la sensación que resulta de aparecerse pero su padre no gustaba mucho de los otros métodos de viaje, así que casi siempre viajaban lo hacían mediante aparición conjunta.

Se aparecieron nuevamente en el callejón Diagon un lugar que la niña conocía muy bien ya que lo había visitado muchas veces con su padre cuando este compraba los materiales que usaba para su trabajo como maestro de pociones en Hogwarts.


	2. El Callejón Diagon

Cuando bajo llevaba puesto unos jeans y una playera verde jade sobre la cual tenía puesta una capa del mismo color. Severus la tomo del brazo y desaparecieron, ella siempre había odiado la sensación que resulta de aparecerse pero su padre no gustaba mucho de los otros métodos de viaje, así que casi siempre viajaban lo hacían mediante aparición conjunta.

Se aparecieron nuevamente en el callejón Diagon un lugar que la niña conocía muy bien ya que lo había visitado muchas veces con su padre cuando este compraba los materiales que usaba para sí trabajo como maestro de pociones en Hogwarts.

-¿Papá que compraremos primero?- pregunto la pequeña sin poder ocultar su impaciencia una vez que salieron de Gringotts donde tomaron una buena cantidad de oro mágico para cubrir los gastos del colegio

-Creo que deberíamos ir primero por tu libros – dijo aquel mago pelinegro mirando fijamente el pergamino que contenía la lista de materiales que ocuparía su hija para su primer curso

–después los frascos de cristal, el juego básico para pociones, creo que ese no será necesario yo tengo casi todas las sustancias en mi armario, el caldero igual, creo que lo único que nos haría falta sería la varita

Recitaba Severus Snape mientras vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo a su hija que iba de un lado al otro mirando todos los escaparates preguntándose si requerirá llevar esto o lo otro para su curso, cuando de pronto la pequeña Lily soltó un pequeño gritito que hizo que Snape volviera rápidamente la cabeza para ver lo que lo había causado, tardo un par de minutos en localizar a Lily cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba platicando con un hombre que era dos veces más alto de lo normal y que debajo de una espesa mata de cabello y barba tenía una mirada bondadosa.

-¡Hola Hagrid! – dijo Lily que conocía al guardabosques de Hogwarts debido a que había pasado temporadas con su padre en el castillo

-Hola Lily ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya comprando las cosas para el colegio?

-Si –dijo dando pequeños altitos por la emoción, pero se detuvo al notar a un chico de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos esmeralda todo cubierto de lo que parecía hollín que la miraba intrigado

- Lo siento, ¿Dónde están mis modales?, Mira Lily él es Harry Potter

-Mucho gusto- dijo Lily

-Igualmente – contesto Harry

-Ella es Lily S… - pero antes de que el semi-gigante pudiera terminar con las presentaciones apareció Severus con su típica cara de pocos amigos que ponía siempre que estaba cerca de sus alumnos (en especial de los Gryffindors)

-Hora de irnos- dijo secamente

-Sip, Mucho gusto- dijo Lily sin inmutarse al tono severo de su padre y esbozo una amplia sonrisa a Harry quien de la devolvió-

-Hagrid- dijo Severus a modo de saludo

-Profesor

Lily y Severus se alejaron y antes de perderse en la multitud Harry vio como Snape tomaba a la pequeña Lily de la mano de una manera muy paternal, (¿Desde cuándo el Murciélago de las Mazmorras tenia instinto paternal?), para Harry solo había una explicación razonable para eso, pero espero hasta estar lo suficiente mente alejado de su profesor de pociones para preguntarle a Hagrid acerca de Lily

-Lily es hija de muggles y Snape la acompaña a hacer sus compras ¿cierto Hagrid?- Dijo Harry como si fuera obvia la respuesta

-¿Quién?- pregunto tontamente Hagrid porque estaba distraído contando sickles

-La niña que estaba con Snape

-No Harry, esa niña es la Hija del profesor Snape

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Dijo o más bien grito Harry ante la sorpresa- ¿¡EL PROFESOR SNAPE TIENE UNA HIJA!? ¿¡PERO CUANDO!?

-Si Harry ella es su hija, es un año menor que tu, y este año ira a Hogwarts por primera vez, bueno por primera vez como estudiante, porque suele pasar las vacaciones en el castillo con su padre

Pero Hagrid no pudo terminar su relato porque en ese momento encontraron a Hermione Grenger en las escaleras de Gringotts quien le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de que apareciera la Familia Weasley muy preocupada por su desaparición.


	3. Las Cosas van a Cambiar

Pero Hagrid no pudo terminar su relato porque en ese momento encontraron a Hermione Grenger en las escaleras de Gringotts quien le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de que apareciera la Familia Weasley muy preocupada por su desaparición.

En la casa de los Snape, estaba ordenando todas las cosas que habían comprado y había comenzado a guardar algunas en su baúl, puesto que quería estar lista cuando tuviera que partir rumbo a Hogwarts

-Papá cuando tenemos que estar en el catillo-

-Mañana yo tengo que regresar y vendrá la señora Figg hasta que salga el expreso de Hogwarts

-Pero… Yo quiero irme contigo, pensé que iríamos los dos junto a Hogwarts – Dijo Lily bastante confundida

-Eso no podrá ser

- Pero ¿por qué?, yo siempre paso las últimas semanas de vacaciones contigo en el castillo

Snape con el semblante bastante serio se levanto del escritorio donde estaba escribiendo en un pergamino, y fue a sentarse en un sillón que tenía en el estudio,

-Lily tenemos que hablar- Dijo muy serio e hizo un ademan a su hija para que se sentara con él, así lo hizo, Severus la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los si ojos.

-Lily, a partir del día que entres en Hogwarts, dejaremos de ser padre e hija al menos durante las clases y nos convertiremos en alumna y profesor, y no vas a tener un trato diferente a los demás alumnos, así que tendrás que llegar al castillo como todos los demás en el expreso… ¿entiendes verdad cariño?

-S… Si papá- dijo Lily algo consternada ya que su padre nunca le había hablado de esa manera, y si bien conocía la reputación de su padre como el profesor más temido y odiado de todo Hogwarts ahora la intimidaba un poco ser una alumna mas

-Te amo hija y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre te amare, y nunca dudes que si por alguien hago lo que hago es por ti porque tú eres lo más grande que tengo en este mundo

Lily se quedo un momento callada no comprendía porque su padre le decía aquello ya que Severus Snape nunca diría algo tan cursi, pero si lo decía debía significar mucho más de lo que aquellas simples palabras solían expresas, pero sintió sinceridad en las palabras de su padre y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Yo también te amo papi

Lily se quedo un momento callada no comprendía porque su padre le decía aquello ya que Severus Snape nunca diría algo tan cursi, pero si lo decía debía significar mucho más de lo que aquellas simples palabras solían expresas, pero sintió sinceridad en las palabras de su padre y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Yo también te amo papi

Por fin había llegado el día 1 de Septiembre, Lily se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre pues estaba muy emocionada porque sería su primer día como estudiante de Hogwarts. La señora Figg había llegado un poco tarde porque aun llevaba puesta una férula en pierna que se había roto a consecuencia de uno de los muchos gatos que poseía

Salieron de la casa de los Snape ubicada en la calle Hiladrea en un suburbio muggle de mala muerte (claro que a Lily, Severus nunca la había permitido salir sola de la casa, la cual estaba perfectamente protegida con los debidos encantamientos) y tomaron un taxi en el cual subieron el gran baúl de Lily. De camino a la estación la pequeña brujita quedo maravillada con los grandes edificios y artefactos muggles que podía apreciar desde la ventanilla del automóvil, ella siempre había vivido en aquel barrio muggle e incluso había asistido a una escuela muggle (algo tenía que hacer mientras Severus daba clases en Hogwarts), A pesar de eso ella no conocía mucho acerca de los muggles ya que ni siquiera había tenido mucho amigos puesto que ella tendía a hablar de cosas raras como Quidditch o Posiciones y lechuzas además que las pocas visitas que había hecho su padre a la escuela no contribuían mucho a la popularidad de la pequeña Lily aunque a ella realmente nunca le afecto, siempre había tenido una educación mágica

Flash Back

Una niña de aproximadament años con un hermoso y largo cabello color negro al igual que sus ojos estaba sentada en una banca afuera de la dirección del colegio a donde estudiaba, en esos momentos su padre estaba dentro de con la directora, lo había mandado a llamar

-estas en problemas- dijo un niño de cabello negro cenizo de aspecto desagradable

-eso te sacas por rara, pero te castigaran, con esa cara que se carga tu padre no dudo que te encierre en un psiquiátrico - le dijo el compañero de este un niño robusto y pelirrojo

-Si soy rara ¿y eso qué? ¿Envidia?– dijo Lily tratando de reprimir una risita sabía que no debía parecer contenta aunque realmente lo estaba y mucho

En ese momento salió de la oficina Severus Snape con una expresión de muy pocos amigos y les lazo una mirada como daga a los molestos mocosos que molestaban a su pequeña y estos salieron corriendo como si temieran que Snape los matara.

-Así que Señor Snape le ruego que hable con su hija estas cosas no pueden volver a suceder- dijo una mujer alta y rolliza con el cabello rubio ataviada en un absurdo traje color rojo

-Le aseguro que no sucederá de nuevo- dijo Snape hastiado de hablar con esa mujer- ya hablare yo con mi hija

Lily solo atino a hacer una mueca que la directora no atino a saber si era preocupación o duda, una vez que ellos se alejaron lo suficiente de la dirección Snape se giro a su hija y la miro con seriedad que poco a poco se fue transformando en una enorme sonrisa y tomo a su hija entre los brazos y le dijo

-Mi pequeña brujita estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla- así que hiciste que ese molesto chiquillo saliera volando ¿eh?

-lo hice sin querer- dijo Lily con dulzura pero a la vez culpabilidad en su voz

Severus solo rio y vio a su hija a los ojos quien también rio pues era la primera vez que Lily demostraba sus poderes mágicos

Fin del Flash Back

Recordaba aquel con una sonrisa radiante, de pronto se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la estación de King Cross donde tomaría el expreso que la llevara a Hogwarts subió sus cosas a un carrito y se dirigió a la barreara que había entre los andenes 9 y 10 y la atravesó con mucha facilidad gracias a que su papá le había explicado como entrar en el andén 9 ¾ subió al expreso y busco un andén vacio lo cual le resulto muy fácil puesto que aun faltaban 20 minutos para las 11, así que se sentó viendo hacía la ventanilla pensando en todo lo que esperaba


	4. Una nueva Alumna en Hogwarts

Recordaba aquel con una sonrisa radiante, de pronto se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la estación de King Cross donde tomaría el expreso que la llevara a Hogwarts subió sus cosas a un carrito y se dirigió a la barreara que había entre los andenes 9 y 10 y la atravesó con mucha facilidad gracias a que su papá le había explicado como entrar en el andén 9 ¾ subió al expreso y busco un andén vacio lo cual le resulto muy fácil puesto que aun faltaban 20 minutos para las 11, así que se sentó viendo hacía la ventanilla pensando en todo lo que esperaba

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta del compartimiento abrirse, la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Te importaría?- pregunto una chica que parecía ser un poco mayor que ella de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que iba acompañada por otra chica de cabello rojo como el fuego que parecía tener su edad

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa y señalando el asiento frente de ella.

-¿Es la primera Vez que vas a Hogwarts? – dijo la pelirroja con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz

-Si- afirmo y la pequeña pelirroja suspiro aliviada- yo también dijo

- ¿y tú? Pregunto Lily dirigiéndose a la castaña

-No, este es mi segundo curso- dijo amablemente y por un momento se hizo silencio

-Lo siento no me he presentado- dijo la castaña- Mi nombre es Hermione Grenger, Mucho gusto- dijo tendiéndole una mano a Lily quien la acepto alegremente

-yo soy Ginerva Weasley pero puede llamarme Ginny- dijo la otra chica que también estrecho su mano

-Mi nombre es Lily Snape

-¡SNAPE!- Dijo o más bien grito Hermione

- ¿Entonces tu padre es…?

-¿Severus Snape profesor de Hogwarts? Dijo Lily Adivinando el pensamiento de Hermione y Ginny y soltó una pequeña risa- si es mi papá

-¿entonces tu padre es el famoso murciélago de las mazmorras? – dijo Ginny (sabiendo gracias a sus hermanos el apodo con el que solían referirse a su profesor de pociones) pero rápidamente se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Aunque para sorpresa de Ginny y de Hermione que miraba la escena con nerviosismo Lily dio una sonora carcajada

-Ese…apodo…no me…lo sabía…-decía Lily que no podía parar de reír

Pero al ver la cara de desconcierto que ponían sus nuevas amigas trato de calmarse y cuando lo consiguió dijo

-No crean que no conozco la reputación de mi padre en el colegio, todo lo contrario la conozco perfectamente, y no los culpo, se que tiene su carácter, es que el toma sus clase muy enserio (risita) solo que ese apodo no lo conocía- dijo tratando de no reírse

Ginny que hasta ese momento estaba casi tan roja como su cabello dijo

- lo siento no debí decir eso- dijo muy apenada

-No te preocupes Ginny todo está perfecto

-¿en qué casa te gustaría estar?- Dijo Hermione cambiando de tema quitar la tención

-no lo sé, he estado leyendo la historia de Hogwarts, creo que todas las casas tienen sus virtudes Ginny ¿tu cuál casa crees que sea mejor?

-Bueno toda mi familia está en Gryffindor así que espero quedarme yo también

-yo también estoy en Gryffindor- dijo Hermione irguiéndose muy orgullosa

Y siguieron charlando, de repente Hermione se dio cuenta de algo

-Se me hace muy raro que ni Ron ni Harry nos hayan venido a buscar, en donde se habrán metido esos dos

-¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?- pregunto Lily

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?- pregunto Ginny asombrada

-Sí, lo conocí el día que me llevo papá al callejón Diagon para hacer comprar los libros

De pronto el paisaje que se asomaba por las ventanas cambio de ser verdes y extensas praderas dejando pasó a unos hermosos bosques otoñales

-Casi hemos llegado será mejor que nos pongamos los uniformes

-Sí- dijeron las otras dos pequeñas y comenzaron a ponerse las capas del colegio, cuando

Se hubieron terminado de cambiar el tren se estaba deteniendo y los alumnos empezaban a salir de sus compartimientos

-Los de primer año, los de primer año por aquí- Gritaba un hombre sumamente grande que llevaba una lámpara que iluminaba la oscura estación de Hosmade

- Ven Ginny – dijo Lily acerándose al hombresote – Nos veremos en el castillo Hermione

-Si chicas- dijo la castaña caminando hacía una veredita- suerte con la selección

Y Lily y Ginny caminaron hasta donde estaba Hagrid

-Hola Lily- Dijo el guardabosques del colegio

-Hola Hagrid- dijo Lily muy emocionada

-pero mírate, como has crecido desde la última vez que te vi, no puedo creer que este sea tu primer año en el colegio- dijo el semigigante con orgullo es su voz- bueno andando que se les hace tarde, suban a los botes 4 alumnos por bote.

Todos los alumnos subieron a los botes Ginny y Lily subieron en uno con otros dos chicos

-¿conocías a Hagrid?- pregunto Ginny asombrada

- Si, esta es mi primera vez como alumna, pero yo conozco el castillo desde que era muy pequeña, siempre pasaba los veranos aquí con papá

De pronto la charla de las chicas fue interrumpida por una gran exclamación de asombro de los otros botes ya que de un momento apareció frente a ellos un hermoso catillo a la orilla de un acantilado que se veía bellamente iluminado con sus torres y torrecillas, la visión de aquel imponente edificio impacto a todos incluso a la propia Lily, ella ya conocía el castillo pero nunca lo había visto con aquella majestuosidad y no puedo reprimir una exclamación

Los botes entraron en una caverna que estaba debajo del acantilado, de pronto llegaron a unas escaleras y subieron por ellas, ahí encontraron unas grandes puestas donde los estaba esperando una mujer alta de cabello recogido en un moño apretado vestida con una túnica verde esmeralda y unas gafas cuadras que Lily reconoció inmediatamente.

- "¡La tía Minie! Bueno de ahora en adelante será la profesora McGonagall" peso Lily divertida

La profesora McGonagall reconoció a Lily entre todos los demás alumnos y le dirigió una cálida y sincera sonrisa

- Síganme por favor – dijo la profesora y se encaminaron hasta llegar frente a unas grandes puertas de mármol- esperen un momento- volvió a hablar McGonagall y los dejo solos en frente de la puerta, desde donde llegaban murmullos alegres y el sonido de risas

De un momento a otro la profesora reapareció

-dentro de unos instantes pasaran al gran comedor donde serán seleccionados para sus casas, son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Mientras estén en el colegio su casa será como su familia, con sus triunfos ganaran puntos si no respetan las reglas los perderán y al finalizar el año la casa que tenga más puntos recibirá la copa de las casas

Y se abrieron las grandes puertas y por ellas se encaminaron por ente las mesas que estaban en un gran salón, de cada lado de la fila de alumnos de nuevo ingreso había 2 mesas y al frente una gran mesa donde se sentaban los profesores, Lily alzaba la cabeza sobre los otros alumnos para poder localizar a su padre en aquella meso, y pronto lo localizo estaba sentado en unos a un lado de el Director, Albus Dumbledore y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

La profesora McGonagall se coloco en frente de la fila de alumnos con un banquito y un sombrero viejo y raido y en ese instante el sombrero cobro vida y entono el himno de la escuela y cuando termino hablo la profesora

-cuando diga su nombre se acercaran les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán cual es su casa

˗ Brocklehurst, Mandy, - Gryffindor

˗ Cornfoot, Stephen- Hufflepuff

˗ Goldstein, Anthony- Slytherin

Y así siguieron pasando los alumnos hasta que llego el turno de Lily

- Snape Lilian

Al escuchar el ese nombre en el gran comedor se empezaron a escuchar muchos murmullos

-¿es la hija de Snape?

-¿Snape tiene una hija?

- Pero si la niña es muy bonita… ¿seguros que él es su padre?

Lily se acerco bastante nerviosa al banquito y antes de girar para sentarse vio a su padre que le daba una ligera sonrisa (nada que notaran todos los demás) y un giño cómplice de aquel hombre del cual había jalado las blancas y largas barbas cuando de niña solía jugar sentada en su regazo… si el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

Se sentó en el banquito y la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombreo seleccionador

-¡Vaya! Esto sí que es interesante- dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza- esto es muy difícil, tienes valor, lealtad, eres tan inteligente como tus padres y mucha astucia, muy difícil, pero hay algo que te define, y que sin duda heredaste de tu madre si ese don de sacrificio por lo y los que amas, si es la mejor decisión así que mejor serás…


	5. Hija de Serpiente ¡¿Leona!

-¡Vaya! Esto sí que es interesante- dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza- esto es muy difícil, tienes que te define, y que sin duda heredaste de tu madre si ese don de sacrificio por lo y los que amas, si es la mejor decisión así que mejor serás…

-GRYFFINDOR

En el Gran Comedor quedo conmocionado… era eso posible, que la hija de Severus Snape el Jefe de la Casa se las serpientes estaba en otra casa y no cualquiera estaba en la casa que Snape parecía odiar mas sobre todas y aun más sorprendente era ver la cara del profesor de pociones que parecía complacido con la decisión del sombreo seleccionador

-¡Silencio! – pidió la profesora McGonagall y todo volvió a la calma aunque todos se preguntaban si eso cambiaria el trato de Snape hacia los Leones

Lily mientras tanto se sentó junto con Hermione y Ginny. Termino la ceremonia de selección y como todos los años el Director Dumbledore dirigió unas palabras al alumnado y les recordó las normas del colegio, y la comida apareció en las mesas y todos se dispusieron a comer y contarse unos a otros sus respectivos veranos

Lily, Hermione y Ginny platicaban animadamente acerca de sus familias

-Tus papas a que se dedican- pregunto Lily

- Mis papas son Muggles, dentistas- dijo Hermione son cierta recelo

- ¿Qué es un dentista?- pregunto curiosa Ginny

- es un medico que se ocupa de la salud de los dientes- respondió Hermione

-¿enserio? suena muy interesante- dijo Lily muy entusiasmada

- eso crees… yo creí que… bueno… que – balbuceo Hermione

- ¿qué tendría prejuicios de sangre? , no para nada yo misma asistí a una escuela muggle, aunque realmente conozco poco de la vida de los muggles se me hace muy interesante.

-¡¿Fuiste a una escuela muggle?! – pregunto la castaña con asombro

- sí, como papá trabaja aquí pues yo tenía que hacer algo cuando él no estaba, y bueno cuando estaba con el venia a aquí al colegio y esos momentos eran los mejores para mí porque estaba con papá

La idea de Snape como "papá" especialmente a la castaña y al Fred y George Weasley que acababan de integrarse a la conversación se les antojaba rara hasta increíble

-No puede ser que una niña tan bonita se hija de ese… profesor –dijo George

- jajaja, pues papá dice que me parezco mucho a mi mama

- ¿y tu mamá…? –pregunto Fred

- no la conozco, murió cuando yo era muy pequeña

- disculpa, no, no lo sabía

- no te preocupes- dijo Lily con una sincera sonrisa- aún tengo a papá y yo lo quiero mucho

Eso a los demás les sonó como si Lily acabara de anunciar que le gustaría tirarse de cabeza desde la torre de astronomía, pero cualquier comentario que los gemelos tuvieran para esa afirmación fue interrumpido por el súbito razonamiento de Hermione

-¿En dónde están Harry y Ron? – dijo como si de pronto hubiera extraviado alguno de sus preciados libros

-buena pregunta, yo no les he visto desde que llegamos a King Cross

En ese momento por una puerta detrás de la mesa de los profesores apareció Flich, el celador del castillo y le entrego un rollo de pergamino y este salió rápidamente de la sala

No entendía a donde podria haber ido hasta que se empezaron a oír rumores de que dos alumnos habían volado un auto encantado hasta el colegio y lo habían estrellado con el sauce boxeador que está en la entrada del bosque prohibido

-esos tuvieron que haber sido ellos- dijo Hermione cansinamente

-Si es que fueron ellos, mis papas asesinaran a Ron- dijo Ginny un poco asustada

- si eso es verdad- interrumpieron los gemelos al unísonos- nosotros los mataremos por no habernos avisado

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que en la mesa de los profesores no se encontraba ya ni Snape, McGonagall o Dumbledore

-los atraparon sentencio

Dumbledore y Snape regresaron al Gran Comedor y poco tiempo más tarde los alcanzo Minerva que parecía estar disgustada

La cena termino sin más y todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, cuando Lily Hermione y Ginny Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor cuando entraron en la sala común se dieron cuenta que todos los Gryffindors estaban ahí y Hermione sabía perfectamente la razón

-Deben estar esperando a los héroes- dijo Hermione

-No los habrán expulsado ¿o sí?- pregunto nerviosas Ginny

-No creo, sí los hubieran expulsado ya lo sabríamos- dijo Lily meditando el asunto

-¿entonces porque no han llegado a la torre?- pregunto de nuevo Ginny

-tal vez no pueden entrar, no saben la nueva contraseña

Hermione aserto y cuando lograron salir por el retrato de la dama gorda después de la travesía que les llevo llegar hasta ahí por lo abarrotada que estaba la sala común lo primero que vieron fue a Ron y Harry con cara de alivio al verlas salir de ahí

-¿cuál es la contraseña Hermione?- pregunto Ron

-es… pero ese no es el caso, ¿me pueden explicar cómo demonios de les puedo ocurrir semejante disparate? Dijo Hermione casi sin respirar, pero antes de que Ron o Harry pudieran dar alguna excusa unas manos que aparecieron desde el agujero detrás retrato que los jalaron hacia adentro donde todos los alumnos de Gryffindor los esperaban para preguntarles acerca de su hazaña. Una vez dentro los chicos buscaron con la vista a Hermione Lily y Ginny pero lo único que vieron fue cuando Hermione arrastraba a Lily y Ginny a sus habitaciones.

Una vez que Hermione dejo a Lily y Ginny en su habitación estas se fueron directo a la cama, ambas estaban muy cansadas después de es un día lleno de emociones. Pero una vez que la pequeña Snape se había acomodado entre las sabanas una duda, le asalto una vez que pudo meditar en el asunto, ¿Qué le iba a decir su padre por haber sido mandada a Gryffindor?


	6. Sangre Gryffindor

Una vez que Hermione dejo a Lily y Ginny en su habitación estas se fueron directo a la cama, ambas estaban muy cansadas después de es un día lleno de emociones. Pero una vez que la pequeña Snape se había acomodado entre las sabanas, una duda el asalto una vez que pudo meditar en el asunto, ¿Qué le iba a decir su padre por haber sido mandada a Gryffindor?

A la mañana siguiente Lily se levanto y alisto para su primera clase, bajo junto con Ginny justo tiempo para tomar el desayuno y en el gran comedor se encontraron con Harry Ron y Hermione.

-¡vengan, siéntense aquí!- dijo Hermione señalando los asientos vacios junto de ellos y las pequeñas se sentaron

-Hola- dijo Lily mientras hacia un ademan con la mano y se acomodaba en la banca

-Hola, tú debes ser Lily cierto, Ron Weasley- dijo Ron estrechando la mano de la pequeña- Hermione nos puso al tanto

-Gryffindor, quien lo hubiera dicho, estas en la mejor casa- Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa que Lily correspondió mientras aparecía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Empezaron a desayunar mientras repasaban su horario.

-¿Qué clase nos toca primero Ginny?- pregunto Lily mientras se llevaba una tosada a la boca

-Transformaciones, con la profesora McGonagall-

Y en eso estaba cuando en el gran comedor apareció un centenar de lechuzas que volaban hacia sus respectivos dueños dando ligeros y agraciados giros menos una que choco de lleno contra la mesa de los Gryffindors y que callo justo enfrente de ellos, Ron que reconoció al instante a su vieja y atolondrada ave Errol, quito de su pata un sobre de color rojo escarlata, mientras Lily tomaba una carta que le había llevado una enorme y hermosa lechuza negra que se había posado suavemente en su hombro en ella reconoció inmediatamente la letra de su padre pero antes de que pudiera abrirla el grito de terror que había proferido Ron al descubrir que era la misiva que le había llevado Errol era un vociferador

Ron miraba indeciso el sobre pero Neville le dijo apenas con un hilo de voz

-Ábrela Ron, yo una vez no abrí uno de la abuela y… fue horrible

Entonces Ron lo abrió y del pequeño sobre salió una estruendosa voz gritando

_¡RONALD WEASLEY COMO OSAS ROBAR EL AUTO, ESTOY VERDADERAMENTE ENOJADA, AHORA TU PADRE ENFRENTA UNA AVERIGUACION Y TIENES TODA LA CULPA, SI TE ATREVES UNA VEZ MÁS A DESOBEDECER TE REGRESARE A CASA ¿HAS ENTENDIDO?!_

Y sin más la carta exploto, todos los que estaban cercanos a Ron tenían una cara de verdadero pánico, mientras que desde la mesa de los Slytherin se oían risitas burlonas

-Deberíamos irnos a clases dijo Hermione mientras su rostro retomaba su color normal después del susto que les había proferido la misiva de la madre de Ron- Ustedes también chicas- dijo a Lily y Ginny

-Sí. Dijeron estas al unisonó

Las chicas vieron a Harry, Hermione y Ron salir del gran comedor y terminaron de desayunar en silencio y cuando iban a salir del gran comedor Lily recordó la nota que su padre le había enviado

Lily te veo en la entrada del Castillo antes de tu primera Clase necesito hablar contigo

Atte. Papá

Lily sabía que su papá quería hablar de la Selección ya que el día anterior con todo el alboroto de Harry y Ron, ella y Severus no habían podido hablar pero a ella le seguía preocupando lo que le diría su padre por estar en Gryffindor

-Te veo en el aula de transformaciones- le dijo Lily a su pelirroja nueva amiga – no te preocupes no me tardo- añadió al ver la cara que ponía su amiga, y se apresuro a encontrarse con su padre.

Camino hasta la entrada del Castillo y ahí estaba Severus con los brazos cruzados dando la espalda al castillo

-Hola- dijo la pequeña con suavidad como si temiera detonar una bomba con su voz

-Ven por aquí- dijo Severus con voz tranquila que provoco en su hija justo la sensación contraría, se alejaron solo un poco del castillo

-¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?- dijo Lily con un pequeño temblor en su voz

-¡oye! Pensé que tu ya sabías que no muerdo- bromeo Severus al ver la cara que tenía su hija

-yo pensé que estarías enojado conmigo- dijo Lily un poco más relajada

-¿y porque estaría enojado?- dijo Snape divertido

-por haber quedado en Gryffindor… yo creí que… que tú querías que estuviera en Slytherin- dijo la niña expresando su pesar

-Si, Lily yo soy el Jefe de la casa de Slytherin y que de estudiante yo mismo pertenecí a esa casa pero… Lily cuando tu madre estudiaba ella era una Gryffindor la más valiente y hermosa Gryffindor y siempre te he dicho lo parecida que eres a ella, de cierta manera ya me lo esperaba- lo único que Lily pudo hacer fue esbozar una enorme sonrisa y abrazo a su padre quien le dio un beso en la frente

-ahora será mejor que te vayas a clase, la profesora McGonagall es muy estricta y si llegas tarde a su clase te meterás en problemas- dijo Snape separándose de ella

-si papá… digo si profesos Snape- dijo Lily entre risas entre mientras corría hacia el castillo dejando a su padre ahí parado contemplando a su hija con una sonrisa en los labios

Mientras todo eso ocurría a lo lejos de veían tres chicos viendo con cara de estupefacción ante aquella escena y mientras Severus se encaminaba hacia el castillo para dar su primera clase Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron pasmados pensando los tres lo mismo- ¿desde cuándo Severus Snape sabe sonreír?


	7. No puedes Negar que eres una Snape

Mientras todo eso ocurría a lo lejos de veían tres chicos viendo con cara de estupefacción aquella escena y mientras Severus se encaminaba hacia el castillo para dar su primera clase Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron pasmados pensando los tres lo mismo- ¿desde cuándo Severus Snape sabe sonreír?

Lily se corrió hasta el pasillo donde estaba el aula de Transformaciones justo en el momento en que Minerva McGonagall casi entraba en el aula, pero esta se giro al escuchar pasos de alguien corriendo detrás de ella

-Lily… digo Señorita Snape ¿se puede saber de dónde viene?-Dijo McGonagall al ver a la niña corriendo

-Lo… siento profesora… es que… estaba hablando… con papá…- dijo Lily apoyada en sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

- Espero que Recuerdes que… -

-Que no voy a tener ningún trato… especial por ser hija de un profesor, sí lo sé… tía Minie- dijo la niña en tono de broma a lo que la profesora solo río negando con la cabeza

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron de lo más tranquilo, Lily había demostrado que era más que simplemente la hija del terrible profesor de pociones, si no que era una bruja de gran talento, incluso había tenido ya su primera clase de pociones donde Severus se había comportado como en cualquier otra clase e incluso no había aprovechado la oportunidad de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, tal vez en lo único que difería de todos los demás es que a ella nunca la humillaba, aunque no tenía razón, al menos no con pociones ya que era una asignatura que se le daba de maravilla, algo que había heredado de sus padres.

También había iniciado una estrecha amistad con los hermanos Weasley, con Hermione pero muy especialmente con Harry, con el que en muy poco tiempo había creado un vinculo especial, siempre se sentían muy cómodos estando el uno con el otro, y lo que a Harry más le gustaba de Lily era que ella nunca se había dejado apantallar por Él- niño-que-vivió y desde un principio lo había tratado como a cualquiera, durante los descansos y los tiempos libres siempre se les veía juntos, incluyendo a Hermione, Ron y Ginny, cosa que por supuesto no le había pasado inadvertida a Severus, que si bien detestaba a Harry no hacía nada para evitar que su hija se relacionara con él, era algo muy normal considerando la circunstancias.

Ese mismo jueves Lily tendría su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Ginny había estado molestando toda la semana con lo fabuloso que debería ser esa clase teniendo como profesor a Gilderoy Lockhart aquel mago que había luchado con los vampiros y enfrentado a la banshee, pero Lily no se tragaba uno solo de sus cuentos, había algo en ese hombre que le parecía extraño

-pues para mí que no tiene nada de extraordinario- le dijo la pelinegra a su amiga mientras se acercaban a él aula donde tomarían la clase

-¿cómo puedes decir eso después de todo a lo que se ha enfrentado?- le decía la otra con enfado

-¿A caso no has oído lo que nos conto Harry de su primera clase con Lockhart? El tipo es todo un farsante-decía Lily con exasperación.

En ese momento entraron al aula y se sentaron en las banca más cercana al profesor por insistencia de Ginny, en el aula se apreciaban cientos de retratos de Gilderoy Lockhart un hombre alto de ojos celestes y una cabellera que había que admitir hermosa cayendo como una cascada de oro sobre los hombros y una sonrisa que a muchos se les antojaba demasiado melosa, de pronto de una puerta que estaba junto al escritorio de la cual Lily no se había percatado que estuviera ahí emergió un hombre idéntico al de los retratos, es más si la propia Lily no hubiera visto la puerta abrirse habría jurado que aquel hombre había salido de alguno de los cuadros

-Mi nombre es Gilderoy Lockhart de la orden de Merlín tercera clase, miembro de la Ligua para la defensa de las Artes Oscuras y cinco veces ganador del premio a la sonrisa mas encantadora otorgado por la revista corazón de bruja, yo seré su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo en lo que se veía que era discurso muy ensayado- pero no hablemos de mi que no fue así como vencí a la banshee que presagiaba la muerte y dedico un guiño a la persona que estaba más próxima que para su desgracia era la mima Lily

-ha señorita Snape- dijo cuando se percato de la presencia de la pequeña- ya he tenido el gusto de hablar con su padre, y le advierto que no tendrá ningún trato preferente aunque su padre sea el Profesor Snape- dijo y volvió con su clase y lo único que Lily hizo fue mirar directamente a los ojos a Lockhart y dedicarle una mirada asesina con una ceja levantada por lo que el Profesor dirigió la mirada a otro lado, y prosiguió con su clase ignorando por completo una risita que había proferido la menor de los Weasley solo para no tener que volver de nuevo el rostro hacia aquellos túneles oscuros.

-¿Qué?-dijo Lily algo molesta al oír la risa a su pelirroja amiga

-es que cuando haces ese gesto eres idéntica al profesor Snape- dijo Ginny tratando de reprimir una nueva risita

-pues que esperabas, es mi papá- dijo Lily riendo divertida por aquel comentario


	8. ¡¿Cómo te Atrevez!

-¿Qué?-dijo Lily algo molesta al oír la risa a su pelirroja amiga

-es que cuando haces ese gesto eres idéntica al profesor Snape- dijo Ginny tratando de reprimir una nueva risita

-pues que esperabas, es mi papá- dijo Lily riendo divertida por aquel comentario

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana y los chicos acordaron ir a visitar a Hagrid el sábado por la mañana ya que con las clases no habían podido visitar al guardián del castillo

Lily fue la primera de sus compañeras en levantarse así que aprovecho y se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Cuando salió vio a su amiga Ginny escribiendo impetuosamente en lo que parecía ser un diario

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-pregunto Lily con una sonrisa

-Ve tu no tengo hambre- dijo la pequeña pelirroja sin apartar la vista del diario

-¿segura?- pregunto Lily dudosa

-sí, no hay ningún problema- volvió a decir la menor de los Weasley escribiendo incesantemente en aquel cuadernillo

-bien nos vemos luego- dijo Lily algo extrañada ante la falta de apetito de su amiga que aunque un era tan glotona como su hermano nunca se perdía el desayuno

Cuando bajo a la sala común se encontró con Hermione y Ron que estaban por salir hacia el gran comedor

-Esperen me… Buenos días chicos- dijo Lily mientras corría hacia el hueco de la señora gorda para alcanzarlos

-hola Lily- dijeron Ron y Hermione al unisonó

-¿Esperamos a Harry para bajara a desayunar?- pregunto Lily al no ver a su azabache amigo

-el ya salió, fue al campo a practicar con el equipo de Quidditch- explico Ron – se fue antes del amanecer

-¿tan temprano? – dijo Lily asombrada

-es que Wood, el capitán del equipo realmente los hace entrenar duro, le afecto mucho haber perdido la copa el año anterior- dijo nuevamente Ron

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al Comedor por algo y alcanzamos a Harry en el Campo?- propuso Hermione y los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza

-¿Dónde está Ginny?- Pregunto Ron al no ver a su hermana

-Dijo que no tenía hambre- dijo Lily

A Ron le pareció extraño pero no dijeron nada más y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, de la Mesa de los Gryffindors tomaron unas tostadas y jugo de Calabaza y salieron del castillo con dirección al campo de Quidditch

Cuando llegaban al campo vieron a Harry y al resto del equipo que salían de los vestidores todos con cara de sueño. Cuando alcanzaron a Harry, Ron pregunto

-¿ya acabaron?-

-No, aun no hemos empezado- dijo Harry aun somnoliento mientras se ponían en posiciones y empezaron a der unas vueltas por el campo para calentar mientras Los chicos estaban en las gradas junto con Colín Creevey, un chico del curso de Lily que estaba obsesionado con Harry y que lo seguía a donde quiera que este iba

En ese momento entraron al campo un Grupo de chicos vestidos con túnicas de Quidditch color esmeralda

-¡oh no! Habrá problemas- dijo Ron y de pronto todos bajaron de las gradas al ver que Oliver Wood el capitán del Equipo de Gryffindor se acercaba amenazadoramente a Marcus Flint Capitán del equipo de Slytherin

-¿Qué heces aquí Flint? – Preguntó Wood con desdén- hoy aparte el campo para Gryffindor

-No te alteres Wood-tengo una nota- dijo el chico y le tendió a Wood un pergamino que desenrollo y leyó en voz alta

Yo el Profesor S. Snape concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para que entrenen hoy en el campo de Quidditch debido a su necesidad de entrenar a su nuevo buscador

Lo único que Lily hizo fue rodar los ojos ya después tendría tiempo de preguntarle ciertas cosas a su querido padre

-Así que ya tienes nuevo buscador ¿Quién es?- pregunto Wood en tono burlón

Todos se hicieron a un lado dejando ver a un chico de cabello platinado y ojos grises

-¡¿Malfoy?! – dijeron todos al unisonó

-y no solo eso, sino que el padre de Draco hizo una generosa contribución al equipo, dijo mientras recargaba en su hombro el mago de unas impecables escobas Nimbus 2001

-Pues en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie compra su puesto lo ganan por su talento. Dijo Hermione con suficiencia

-¿Quién te pidió tu opinión? Sangre Sucia Inmunda- dijo Draco escupiendo Rabia en cada una de sus palabras

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Grito Lily sorprendida de aquella expresión

-Lo pagaras caro- Bramo Ron y apunto a Draco con su varita que estaba rota debido a su desastroso encuentro con el sauce boxeador – ¡Traga Caracoles!- conjuro ron pero una chispa que salió de la parte conde estaba rota la varita salió en su propia contra dándole en el pecho lo que hizo que ron Cayera hacia atrás

-¡Ron!- gritaron Lily, Hermione y Harry y corrieron hasta donde estaba su pelirrojo amigo que estaba de un pálido verdoso y de pronto dio una arcada y de su boca salió una gran y asquerosa babosa mientras Colín no paraba de tomarle fotos

-Harry puedes voltearlo- dijo el niño emocionado pues nunca había visto lanzar una maldición

-ahora no Colín, Vamos a Llevarlo con Hagrid está más cerca que llevarlo a la enfermería, dijo Harry mientras él y Hermione ayudaban a Ron a incorporarse mientras este tenía una nueva arcada. Se encaminaron por el campo de Quidditch entre las risas se los Slytherin, por lo que Lily volvió la cabeza hecha una fiera y le grito a Malfoy

-¡eres un maldito idiota Draco!

Los otros Slytherin hicieron burlas pero Draco se quedo pasmado, ya que Lily nuca le había hablado de aquella manera.

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia la cabaña del semigigante que resguardaba el castillo, cuando llegaron Hagrid los hizo pasar

-Hagrid Ayúdanos por favor- pidió Harry y el gigante sentó a Ron en una enorme silla y le paso un balde para que escupiera las babosas.

-Sera mejor que las deje salir ¿A quién intento hechizar?- pregunto viendo el estado deplorable en el que estaba Ron

-A Malfoy- contesto Harry que miraba a una Hermione confundida y a una Lily sumamente furiosa- es que llamo a Hermione…

-Me llamo sangre sucia- termino Hermione- pero no sé qué es lo que significa- concluyo Hermione con sinceridad

-¡¿eso te dijo?!- pregunto Hagrid con incredulidad, ahora entiendo porque ese coraje- dijo dirigiéndose a Lily

-¿pero qué significa?- pregunto Harry aún confundido

-es una manera despectiva de llamar…- dijo Ron pero fue interrumpido por una nueva arcada y otra babosa que salía por su boca

-De llamar a los hijos de padres muggles- termino Lily por Ron y Hermione se puso pálida y sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas- No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a tanto- dijo Lily con Rabia

-Mira Harry- dijo Hagrid para terminar la explicación- hay personas como la Familia que se creen superiores porque son de "Sangre pura", es decir que vienen de una larga línea de magos, lo cual es absurdo ya que en la actualidad no existe un solo mago o bruja que tenga su sangre completamente limpia y ni un solo hechizo que Hermione no pueda lograr- dijo Hagrid mientras le sonreía a la castaña que era abrazada por Lily

-No te preocupes Herms que Draco se las tendrá que ver conmigo, nos vemos luego- se despidió Lily y salió corriendo de la cabaña-

-¡Lily! ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Pregunto el guardabosques pero era muy tarde ya que Lily había salido corriendo rumbo al castillo.


	9. Iba en Serio

-No te preocupes Herms que Draco se las tendrá que ver conmigo, nos vemos luego- se despidió Lily y salió corriendo de la cabaña-

-¡Lily! ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Pregunto el guardabosques pero era muy tarde ya que Lily había salido corriendo rumbo al castillo.

Lily llego al castillo preguntándose "¿Dónde diablos podria estar Draco Malfoy?", pero no tuvo que pensar por mucho tiempo ya que en ese momento vio a Malfoy dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, corrió tras él y lo alcanzo casi que este entraba a la sala común de Slytherin

-¡Malfoy! -Grito la pequeña Snape colérica

-Lily… dime desde cuando soy "Malfoy" para ti- dijo el chico con voz arrogante y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

-Eres un estúpido, como te atreviste a usar ese nombre- Dijo rabiosa- solo te advierto Malfoy, no te vuelvas a meter conmigo o mis amigos o sino

-O si no ¿qué? Vas a acusarme con tu papi.- Dijo el blondo burlonamente

-eres un idiota- dijo la niña con los ojos anegados por el coraje y la rabia contenida

-oh la nenita ya va a Llo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento sintió una fuerte punzada en la cara ya que la pequeña pelinegra le había acertado un puñetazo en la nariz que ahora sangraba fuertemente.

Draco iba a sacar su varita con la mano que no sostenía la sangrante nariz pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escucharon una voz fría

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- dijo Severus Snape los dos chicos se quedaron helados- ¿señor Malfoy? ¿Señorita Snape? Estoy esperando una explicación- dijo aunque llamar así a su hija le sonó bastante extraño

-Ella… Ella me golpeo- dijo cobardemente Draco quitando la mano de la cara para mostrar la sangrante nariz.

- Vaya a la enfermería señor Malfoy y usted acompáñeme a mi despacho- le dijo con un tono más frió de lo que le hubiera gustado. Draco se giro y dirigió sus pasos a la enfermería no sin antes recibir una mirada llena de rencor por parte de Lily. Esta siguió a su padre con la cabizbaja, cuando llegaron al despacho de Severus se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio y le indico a Lily que se sentara frente a el

-¿Me puede explicar que es lo que ha pasado allá afuera?- dijo el hombre como si la que estuviera frente a él no fuera su hija, sino cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts lo cual sorprendió muchísimo a Lily "¡vaya! sí que está cumpliendo su palabra" pensó la pequeña

-¿y bien?- pregunto de nuevo el profesor ya que Lily se había quedado en shock al comprobar que si era una alumna más.

-Pues como lo ha dicho le he golpeado- dijo Lily adoptando un aire ofendido- por que ha llamado a Hermione "S…Sangre… Sucia" dijo como tan indignada que le costaba trabajo pronunciar aquellas palabras. Severus se quedo helado y muy sorprendido tanto que no pudo ocultarlo

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por haber golpeado a Malfoy- Dijo el profesor recuperando su tono lúgubre, ya hablare con Malfoy pero usted no vuelva a tratar de hacer "justicia" por su propia mano, ahora retírese

Lily abrió la boca para discutir pero no pudo decir nada ya que en su cerebro se quedo conmocionado, le quitaría puntos a ella y con Malfoy solo "hablaría". Lily se levanto con aire ofendido y camino decididamente a la salida y abrió la puerta y justo antes de salir se volvió y dijo con un tono que hasta a ella misma le dio miedo

-Con su permiso Señor- y salió dando un portazo que dejo a Severus anonadado

Lily se alejo rumbo a su sala común pensando "¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?... Bueno al menos me pude desquitar"

Llego al Gran Comedor y se acomodo junto a unos apesumbrados Harry y Ron y una Hermione más tranquila en la mesa de Gryffindor

-¿A dónde fuiste?- Pregunto Harry – nos dejaste muy preocupados mientras Hermione asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza

-Llego al gran comedor con una venda en la nariz- dijo Ron señalando la mesa de Slytherin

-Lo golpeé- dijo Lily sin mucho ánimo- cuando lo enfrente se seguía burlando y no pude contenerme

-¡Genial!- exclamo Ron

-Me hubiera encantado ver eso- dijo Harry

-¡Chicos!- los reprendió Hermione- Lily pudo haberse metido en problemas

-Me metí en problemas-

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron los tres al unisonó

-Sí, alcance a Malfoy hasta las mazmorras y me atrapo…-Lily trago saliva- el profesor Snape – los chicos tenían una expresión como si les hubieran dicho que alguien había muerto

-¿y… qué pasó?- atino a preguntar la castaña

-me quito 10 puntos- dijo Lily

-¡¿solo eso?!- pregunto Ron sorprendido- ¡vaya que tienes suerte en ser su hija! Si hubiera sido cualquiera de nosotros probablemente nos habría castigado todo el curso

-Tal vez… pero a Malfoy no le hizo nada. Dijo Lily muy furiosa

-Eso no es ninguna novedad- dijo Harry con desgana

-¿y ustedes porque esas caras?- dijo Lily queriendo cambiar de tema

-La profesora McGonagall le ha dicho por fin cuáles serán sus castigos- dijo Hermione que parecía complacida con eso

-¿y que tendrán que hacer?

-Yo tendré que limpiar todos los trofeos de la sala de trofeos y Harry solo tendrá que contestar la correspondencia de Lockhart-dijo Ron cabizbajo

-Yo te lo cambiaria de buena gana, no soporto al tal Lockhart, hablado todo el tiempo de él mismo y la fama

Así terminaron de comer y subieron a su sala común mientras Harry y Ron esperaban que fuera la hora para ir a cumplir con su castigo


	10. El Heredero de Slytherin a Regresado

Así terminaron de comer y subieron a su sala común mientras Harry y Ron esperaban que fuera la hora para ir a cumplir con su castigo

Octubre llego rápidamente entre clases y deberes. Era la mañana de Halloween y todos estaban muy entusiasmados por el banquete de aquella noche… Lily bajo con Ginny a desayunar aunque no tenía mucho ánimo, habían pasado casi dos meses desde aquella discusión con Severus (si a eso se le podía llamar discusión) y no lo habías vuelto a ver más que es sus clases de pociones, eso la tenía algo triste pues en toda su vida jamás él se había portado tan frió con ella. Él mismo se lo había advertido, las cosas cambiarían cuando ella empezara en Hogwarts pero aun así no podía dejar de dolerle. Eso era precisamente lo que le estaba tratando de decir a su pelirroja amiga cuando noto que ella no le prestaba atención.

-¿Ginny?… ¿me estas escuchando?- dijo sin obtener respuesta - ¡Ginny!

Ginny dio un respingo al oír la alterada voz de su amiga

-lo siento ¿qué me decías?- dijo saliendo por fin de su ensimismamiento

-¿qué es lo que te pasa? Llevas días como en las nueves- dijo mientras se llevaba desganadamente el cereal a la boca

-no, no me pasa nada… oye te veo en clase deje unas cosas en sala común- dijo Ginny muy nerviosa y salió corriendo del gran comedor dejando a Lily muy confundida. En ese momento entraron Harry Ron y Hermione al gran comedor viendo con la misma cara de estupefacción cuando vieron salir a la menor de los Weasley.

-¿Lily que tiene Ginny?- pregunto Ron preocupado

- no sé, lleva días muy rara, ya hablare con ella en el banquete de Halloween

-Pues que se diviertan- dijo Harry un poco apesumbrado

-¿Qué no piensan venir al banquete?

-No es que nos hemos comprometido con Nick Casi-decapitado para su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte- dijo Hermione

Lily se atraganto un poco con el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo y los miro sin creer lo que le habían dicho

-¿han aceptado ir a un fiesta de fantasmas?

-Si ¿por qué?- pregunto Harry temiendo la respuesta

-bueno Harry porque esas fiestas no son particularmente divertidas, hace un año estuve deambulando por el colegio cuando celebraron el cumpleaños de muerte de La Dama Gris y bueno digamos que no son muy divertidas- Harry puso cara de consternación

-Harry ya quedamos con Nick y un compromiso es un compromiso- dijo Hermione

-Si ya lo sé- contesto Harry resignado

-bueno que tengan suerte con eso- dijo Lily recogiendo sus cosas – los veo luego chicos se hace tarde

-Hasta luego Lily- dijeron los tres al unisonó apurando sus tostadas para ir también a clase.

El resto del día Lily trato de de hablar con su amiga pero no tuvieron tiempo libre hasta después del almuerzo, tendrían toda la tarde libre para preparase para el banquete.

Justo cuando Ginny salía se alejaba Lily la alcanzo en recibidor del castillo

-Ginny ¿ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Lily cada vez más preocupada- ¡GINNY! – grito y la pelirroja pareció despertar de una especie de transe

-No me pasa nada Lilian ¡ahora déjame en paz!- dijo Ginny muy bruscamente y se fue corriendo, dejando a Lily desconcertada y con los ojos anegados de lagrimas. La pequeña Snape empezó a caminar hacia los terrenos del colegio. Camino por un buen rato y agradecía a Merlín que les hubieran dado el resto de la tarde libre a fin de prepararse para el banquete de esa noche.

-"Pero ¿qué fue lo que le hice?" pensaba Lily mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, de pronto llego a la orilla del lago y se sentó al pie de un árbol enorme y grueso abrazando sus propias rodillas escondiendo la cara entre las piernas –"parece que últimamente todos se enojan conmigo"- Lily nunca se había sentido más triste en toda su vida llevaba semanas sin hablar con Severus y su mejor amiga le gritaba- "Entiendo que papá este molesto conmigo por lo que paso con Draco … Pero ¿qué demonios fue lo que le hice a Ginny?"- se preguntaba mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con las magas de la túnica. Pronto anocheció, aunque Lily no se percato de ello hasta que una brisa gélida le dio de lleno en la cara.

-Debo volver o me meteré en problemas- se dijo a sí misma, se levanto y fue hacia el castillo con paso lento. Cuando entro todo el colegio ya se encontraba en el Gran Comedor pero en realidad ella no tenía mucha hambre, así que entro por un jugo de calabaza y salió rápidamente de ahí sin llamar mucho la atención

Cuando salía del Gran Comedor vio a Harry, Ron Y Hermione que salían de las mazmorras

-¡Lily!- La llamó Hermione en cuanto la vio

-hola chicos- saludo desganadamente

-¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Harry con preocupación

- no- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-Vamos al Gran Comedor tengo hambre, Tenías razón sobre las fiestas de los fantasmas son horribles- dijo Ron con una mueca extraña mientras los otros reían de sus ocurrencias

-Si va… ¿escuchan eso? – dijo Harry de pronto

-Yo no escucho nada- dijo Lily y Hermione y Ron negaron con la cabeza

-¿no escuchan la Voz?- pregunto Harry con cara de susto

-¿Qué voz? Harry nos asustas- dijo Hermione que se estaba poniendo nerviosa

-Avanza… ¡va a asesinar!- dijo de pronto el ojiverde y se echo a correr

-Harry… Harry espera ¿a dónde vas?… que esta está pasando- gritaban los chicos mientras corrían detrás de él subieron hasta el segundo piso donde algo llamo su atención, el piso estaba completamente inundado, caminaron hasta la mitad del pasillo donde Harry vio algo extraño en el piso, algo que estaba reflejado en el agua, así que alzó la cabeza y en el muro frente a él vio una inscripción al parecer hecha con sangre

"La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, Temed enemigos del heredero"

Leyó Harry en voz alta, de pronto Hermione soltó un grito y señalo la antorcha junto a la inscripción, ahí estaba colgada por la cola la Señora Norris

-¿Qué le paso a la gata?- pregunto Lily con la voz entrecortada

-No lo sé- contesto Harry acercándose un poco a la gata

En ese momento se escucharon murmullos que provenían de las escaleras y súbitamente aparecieron todos los alumnos que iban a las salas comunes después del banquete

"Temed enemigos del heredero" ustedes Sangres sucia serán los siguientes- dijo Draco que venía al frente del mar de alumnos viendo con una sonrisita burlona a Hermione

-¿Por qué se detienen?-se oyó una voz gritar desde el fondo ¡Déjenme pasar, déjenme pasar!- Gritaba Flich abriéndose paso a empujones – ha Potter…- pero se detuvo cundo vio lo que estaba justo detrás de Harry – Tu… tu...- decía el celador con rabia que aumentaba rápidamente – tu mataste… a mi Gata… te… matare… ¡Lo hare! – dijo mientras tomaba Harry por el cuello de la túnica

-¡Argus!- dijo Albus Dumbledore que había llegado al lugar acompañado de los profesores del colegio pero se detuvo en seco al ver la escena – vayan todos inmediatamente a sus dormitorios, Todos excepto ustedes- dijo señalando con el dedo a Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione

-Asesinaron a mi gata quiero que el responsable pague por ello

Todos miraron a la gata detenidamente, Dumbledore se inclino para verla mejor y le dio unos ligeros golpes con la varita

-No está muerta Argus, solo la han petrificado, pero como lo han hecho, no lo sé- dijo con calma

-¡Él sabe fue quien lo hizo!- dijo Flich con rabia señalando a Harry

-No creo, es magia oscura muy avanzada para un estudiante de segundo- razono el director del colegio

-Si me permite opinar, señor director- dijo de pronto la voz fría de Severus lo que provoco en Lily un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda- creo que los cuatro estaban el lugar equivocado en el momento menos oportuno. Sin embargo no recuerdo haberlos visto en el gran comedor durante el banquete

Así que todos comenzaron atropelladamente a contar su historia, Lily les dijo que no se había sentido muy animada y había decidido dar un paseo por los terrenos hasta que se hizo muy tarde, no quedo ninguna duda de ello puesto que su túnica estaba manchada de barro, después los otros tres contaron todo acerca del cumpleaños de muerte

-…y cuando termino nos dirigíamos a…- estaba diciendo Hermione, pero no termino y dirigió una mirada interrogante a los otros, todos pensaban los mismo "¿deberíamos decirles lo de la voz?"… Harry negó ligeramente con la cabeza para que solo ellos entendieran

-Si señorita Grenger- pregunto fríamente Snape

-Nos dirigíamos a la sala común- termino Harry con voz firme para que no se notara la mentira

- sin cenar, no sabía que los fantasmas sirvieran buena comida para los vivos- dijo Snape con ironía esbozando una sonrisa ladeada, Lily que estaba ya lo bastante recuperada se limito a lanzarle una mirada llena de reproche

-No teníamos hambre- dijo rápida e inteligentemente Ron- así que subimos y vimos a la gata ahí colgada

El profesor de pociones dirigió una mirada interrogante a Dumbledore

-Inocente hasta probar lo contrario- dijo el Director calmadamente

-¿Qué pasara con la Sra. Norris?- pregunto de repente Flich con voz muy aguda

-Podremos curarla, tengo entendido que Madame Sprout tiene algunas mandrágoras y en cuanto estén maduras podremos preparar una poción para despetrificar a la Sra. Norris – dijo Dumbledore que hacia un ademan hacia la profesora de herbolaria

-Si por su puesto cuando estén listas las mandrágoras yo mismo preparare la poción, yo la se preparar a la perfección- dijo Gilderoy Lockhart

-Disculpe pero creo que el profesor de pociones de este colegio soy yo- dijo Snape con secamente y Lily apenas pudo reprimir un risa

-Les recomiendo extrema precaución a todos- dijo de súbito Dumbledore- ahora vayan todos a la cama

Los chicos dieron media vuelta y empezaron a caminar a la torre de Gryffindor, Severus alcanzo a Lily justo al final del pasillo

-Ve a cambiarte y te espero en mi despacho, necesito hablar contigo- dijo muy bajo para que solo lo oyera Lily, ella muy extrañada solo atino a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza y subió con Harry, Hermione y Ron a la sala común de Gryffindor.


	11. Conversación Nocturna

N/A: Comó veo que a muchos les intriga la relación de Severus con Lily solo les dire que si es hija de Snape y no creo que llegue a suceder nada con Harry eso se deveara en la siguiente temporada (El Prisionero de Azkaban)... otra cosa Severus es muy diferente con Lily a como es con el resto del mundo pero todo tiene su explicacion...

Gracias por leer y como veo que les gusta mi historia, les dejo dos capitulos... diganme que piensan hacerca este capitulo por favor

besos Liz

-Ve a cambiarte y te espero en mi despacho, necesito hablar contigo- dijo muy bajo para que solo lo oyera Lily, ella muy extrañada solo atino a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza y subió con Harry, Hermione y Ron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante alejados de los profesores Harry se detuvo y volvió a mirar a sus amigos

-¿creen que debí decirle a Dumbledore lo de las voces? – pregunto Harry con voz preocupada

-No- dijo Hermione decididamente

-Harry escuchar voces que solo tu escuchas no es buna señal- sentencio Ron

-Ni siquiera en nuestro mundo- termino Lily, todos asintieron y continuaron su camino a la torre, discutiendo lo sucedido

-¿qué es La cámara de los secretos?- pregunto Harry muy intrigado

-creo que Bill nos conto algo sobre eso, se dice que en el castillo hay una cámara oculta que pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin- dijo Ron

-Sí recuerdo haber leído algo de eso en Historia de Hogwarts, Salazar es uno de los fundadores, tuvo problema con los otros tres y abandono el colegio, pero dejo aquí una cámara con una especie de monstruo dentro- dijo Hermione recordando lo que había leído en aquel libro

-¿monstruo?- pregunto Harry con un tono alarmado

-según lo que yo sé Salazar Slytherin no quería que en Hogwarts se educara a hijos de padres muggles, porque según él no eran dignos de estudiar magia, y por eso peleo con los otros, así que dejo en el castillo una bestia que solo podria controlar su heredero si llegaba a pisar Hogwarts, para eliminar a todos los "impuros"- dijo Lily haciendo comillas en el aire al decir la última palabra, era obvio que no compartía aquello

-eso es una atrocidad- dijo Ron consternado

De pronto estuvieron todos frente al retrato de la dama gorda, dijeron el santo y seña y entraron por el agujero, Lily se despidió de todos y subió de inmediato a su habitación, se puso el pantalón de su pijama una playera (no tenía sentido ponerse otra túnica puesto que era de noche y planeaba regresar pronto a su cama, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir) tomo su abrigo y se dirigió al despacho de su padre en las mazmorras. Cuando llego la puerta vacilo un momento y toco la puerta

-Pasa- dijo Severus desde adentro

-¿querías verme? – pregunto Lily secamente, Severus la miro con una ceja alzada

-¿Por qué el tono señorita? – dijo Snape extrañado, Lily nunca le había hablado así y aunque no lo admitiera era algo que le dolía

-¿por qué?, ¿realmente quieres saber por qué?- dijo ella- por lo que hiciste el otro día con Malfoy

-Lily tu y yo ya habíamos hablado de esto, y te dije claramente que no tendrías ningún trato preferente por ser mi hija- dijo Severus con calma

- sí, eso lo entiendo perfectamente, lo que no entiendo es que tengas tantos favoritismos con Draco, sería lógico que los tuvieras con migo porque soy tu hija… y no, no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas porque yo se que aquí soy solo una alumna mas- dio Lily al ver que su - padre abría la boca para rebatir algo- pero quien es Malfoy para que seas tan condescendiente con el- decía parecía que Lily se había guardado eso mucho tiempo y que estaba ansiosa por soltarlo- … y sobre todo ¿Por qué odias tanto a Harry?

Esa pregunta le cayó a Severus como un balde de agua fría, el siempre le había hablado de su madre a Lily, pero nunca le había dicho como se llamaba y jamás le había mostrado una foto suya, y todo eso por una sola razón. Volvió a mirar a Lily pues había desviado la mirada ante aquella pregunta, lo que vio, le destrozo el corazón el rostro de su hija estaba lleno de lagrimas, si algo no soportaba era ver llorar a Lily

-¿pero por qué lloras cariño?- dijo él hombre mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba más próxima a Lily y la abrazaba atrayéndola hacía a él y sentándola en su regazo- ¿Qué sucede?

-es que nunca me había sentido así – dijo la pequeña sinceramente- se que en el colegio soy una alumna mas, pero cuando estamos solos y no estamos en clases ¿podrías dejar de tratarme como si no me conocieras?, te extraño papá- Snape la abrazo y se dio cuenta lo distante que fue con ella durante todo ese tiempo. Lily era tan parecida a ella, fuerte cuando debía serlo pero en él fondo una sentimental de lo peor, Severus sonrió para sí mismo mientras apretaba fuertemente a Lily contra su pecho, después de todo no se lo podía reprochar, toda la familia que Lily conocía era él, su padre, no podía seguir comportándose en con su hija de esa manera, al menos disfrutaría del amor de la única persona que parecía haberlo amado siempre incondicionalmente mientras pudiera hacerlo, porque sabía muy que tarde o temprano tendría que alejarla por su propia seguridad; eso pensaba Severus cuando se dio cuenta que Lily se había quedado dormida en sus brazos

- Te amo mi niña- dijo Severus dándole un suave beso en la frente a su hija, se levanto todavía con la pequeña en sus brazos y se dirigió la torre de Gryffindor, le pidió la profesora McGonagall que le abriera la sala común, entro y dejo a Lily en uno de los sillones, no quería despertar a las compañeras de Lily, ante los demás prefería seguir siendo el odiado y temido murciélago de las mazmorras, con su varita hizo aparecer una manta y cubrió a la niña con ella y se fue de nuevo a su habitación, con una extraña sensación que lo preocupaba sin saber que era.


	12. De Leyendas y Un Fantasma Sensible

- Te amo mi niña- dijo Severus dándole un suave beso en la frente a su hija, se levanto todavía con la pequeña en sus brazos y se dirigió la torre de Gryffindor, le pidió la profesora McGonagall que le abriera la sala común, entro y dejo a Lily en uno de los sillones, no quería despertar a las compañeras de Lily, ante los demás prefería seguir siendo el odiado y temido murciélago de las mazmorras, con su varita hizo aparecer una manta y cubrió a la niña con ella y se fue de nuevo a su habitación, con una extraña sensación que lo preocupaba sin saber que era.

Después de aquella noche y durante varios días en todo el colegio no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la Señora Norris, Ginny había pedido disculpas a Lily por su actitud el día de Halloween pero se notaba muy afectada por lo que le había sucedido a la gata de Flich, y a pesar de que Ron insistía en que era por el gran amor de su hermanita por los gatos, Lily estaba muy preocupada y por eso mismo había acudido con Hermione a la biblioteca todos los días durante la semana siguiente al ataque buscando mas información acerca de la dichosa cámara de los secretos, pero después de infructuosas búsquedas se dieron por vencidas

-Los han sacado todos- dijo Lily dejándose caer en una silla al lado de Harry. Él, Ron, Hermione y Lily estaba en La biblioteca haciendo los deberes

-y la lista de espera es de dos semanas- dijo Hermione cansinamente

-¿espera para qué? – preguntando Ron con cara de no entender nada

-_"La Historia de Hogwarts_" no queda ni uno de los ejemplares y yo he dejado el mío en casa porque con todos los libros de Lockhart ya no cabía en mi baúl- explico Hermione

-¿para qué lo quieres?- pregunto Harry

-pues para lo mismo que todos- dijo Lily- para leer la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos- añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de los chicos

-¿Leyenda? –Volvió a preguntar Harry – ¿Qué dice la leyenda?

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber, estoy segura de haber leído algo en la Historia de Hogwarts pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo- dijo Hermione mientras intentaba forzar su cerebro por millonésima vez tratando de recordar

En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso, guardaron todas sus cosas y se encaminaron a la salida

-¿qué clase tienen?- pregunto Lily casi que llegaban a la salida

- Historia de la Magia- contesto Ron con abatimiento, estaba claro que esa era la clase más aburrida de todas

-¿Quizá podrían preguntarle al profesor Binns?- se le ocurrió de repente a Lily

-Tal vez- coincidió Hermione- lo intentare

-vale los busco después de para que me digan si les dijo algo- dijo mientras veía su reloj- ahora me voy que tengo transformaciones y si llego tarde McGonagall me mata

-nos vemos al rato- dijeron los tres amigos y cada quien fue a su clase

Cuando llego al aula de trasformaciones se sentó junto a Ginny justo detrás de un Chico de su casa llamado Colin Creevey que platicaba animadamente con otro chico

- ¿enserio crees que sea él?

-Claro, si logro vencer a quien-tu-sabes es porque debe ser un mago muy poderoso

- ¿De quién están hablando? – dijo de pronto Lily haciendo que los chicos se sobresaltaran

-De Harry Potter –dijo el amigo de Colin- ¿ustedes lo conocen no?

A Lily le molesto que pensaran que Harry habría sido capaz de petrificar a la señora Norris pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca entro la profesora McGonagall y no pudo discutir más.

-Ginny voy a buscar a Harry, Ron y Hermione ¿me acompañas?- pregunto Lily a su pelirroja amiga cuando termino la clase

-no puedo aún no he terminado el trabajo de encantamientos- dijo algo nerviosa, aunque desde el ataque de la gata de Flich parecía estarlo siempre así que Lily no presto mucha atención a ello

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos al rato- dijo y cuando llegaron al final del pasillo cada quien se fue por su lado, llego al vestíbulo donde encontró a sus amigos que venían conversando y se unió a ellos.

-Hola Harry- dijo Lily y una voz al unisonó que la chica reconoció como la de Colín Creevey

-Hola – saludo un poco incomodo Harry al ver a Colin ya que este se pasaba la vida siguiendo los pasos del Azabache

-Harry sabes hay un chico en mi clase que dice que tu eres… -

-Colín, Largo de aquí- grito Lily irritada, aunque el chico no la escucho ya que en ese momento era arrastrado por un grupo de alumnos de quinto que se dirigían al gran comedor

-¡hasta luego Harry!- fue lo último que dijo Colín antes de desaparecer entre la multitud

-¿qué es lo que dice un chico de su clase de Harry?- pregunto Hermione a Lily

-Están diciendo que es el Heredero de Slytherin – dijo bastante molesta

-No me sorprende- dijo Harry con una sonrisa un poco forzada

-no les hagan caso aquí la gente es muy crédula- dijo Ron para restarle importancia

-bueno ¿han averiguado algo de la Cámara de los Secretos?- pregunto Lily

-Si pues el profesor Binns nos dijo que según la leyenda Salazar Slytherin fue uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts pero que tuvo desacuerdos con los otros tres (Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw) porque Slytherin quería que solamente se educaran en el colegio a los de sangre pura, lo cual causo un fuerte enfrentamiento entre él y Godric Gryffindor y Slytherin abandono el colegio, pero antes de irse sello una cámara que según la leyenda había construido en el castillo de la que ninguno de los otros fundadores sabia y que contenía un horrible monstruo que solamente su verdadero Heredero podria controlar y que serviría para librar al colegio de los … -Hermione hizo una pausa en su relato y trago saliva –Sangre sucia- termino con un hilo de voz

-¿Entonces creen que realmente exista la dichosa Cámara de los Secretos?- pregunto Ron

-No lo sé- contesto Hermione- pero si Dumbledore no ha podido curar a la Señora Norris debe significar que lo que la petrificó no es… bueno… humano- termino Hermione a la que notablemente le afectaba.

Siguieron caminando sin mirar por donde iba, aunque al doblar la esquina se dieron cuenta donde estaban, en el segundo piso ahí en el muro del corredor se encontraba el escalofriante mensaje

-Flich ha estado haciendo guardia aquí- dijo Ron señalando una silla apoyada en la pared bajo la argolla donde encontraron a la gata colgada- parece creer que el atacante regresara al lugar de los hechos- dijo burlonamente.

Los tres miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los veía y se acercaron al muro buscando algo, Harry se agacho cerca del muro y exclamo

-¡Chicos, miren aquí parece quemado! –dijo

-Vean aquí- dijo Hermione señalando una hilera de arañas que salían apresuradamente por una pequeña rendija en la ventana

- nunca las había visto comportarse así- dijo Lily, acercándose a Hermione

-ni yo-dijo Harry que también las observaba- ¿y tu Ron? ¿Ron?- los tres chicos giraron la cabeza en busca de Ron que había retrocedido

-¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Lily

-Es que no me gustan las arañas- dijo nerviosamente- mientras trataba de no mirar el hilo negro que formaban las arañas- Lily y Hermione soltaron una risita

-No es gracioso- espeto Ron molesto- a ustedes también les daría mirado si a los 3 años sus hermanos hubieran convertido su osito de peluche en un asqueroso animal de 8 patas

-¿Recuerdan toda el agua que había en el piso aquella noche? – Preguntó Harry que seguía examinando el corredor- ¿de dónde venía? Alguien ha limpiado

-Salía de aquí- dijo Ron caminando hasta una puerta que estaba un poco más alejada del muro con la inscripción rodeando el lugar donde se encontraban las arañas- de esta puerta- dijo tomando el picaporte pero quito la mano rápidamente como si hubiera tocado algo muy caliente

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Harry

-No puedo abrir la puerta

-¿Por qué no?- volvió a cuestionar Harry

-Porque es lavabo de chicas- explico rápidamente Lily

-pero si ahí dentro no hay nadie- dijo Hermione tomando el pomo de la puerta- es el aseo de Myrtle la llorona- Harry y Ron se estremecieron al recordar la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte donde habían conocido a Myrtle.

Hermione entro seguida por sus tres amigos, era un lugar con aspecto abandonado, el espejo estaba roto y el piso muy mojado

-Hola Myrtle ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Hermione asomándose al cubículo más alejado, Harry, Lily y Ron se acercaron un poco pero se detuvieron bruscamente cuando la fantasma chillo

-Ellos no deberían estar aquí este es un lavabo de chicas- dijo refiriéndose a Harry y Ron

-Sí, lo sé… solo que queríamos preguntarte- vacilo Hermione

-¿Qué?- dijo nada educadamente Myrtle la llorona

-¿tu viste algo raro? – Preguntó Lily sutilmente- ¿sabes lo que paso la noche de Halloween en el pasillo?

-petrificaron un gato del otro lado de la puerta- añadió Harry al ver la expresión de Myrtle - ¿viste a alguien esa noche? –Preguntó

-No me fije, me encere en mi cubículo porque Pevees me estaba molestando, he estaba intentando suicidarme- se excuso Myrtle

-pero si tu ya estas muerta- dijo Ron, lo que hizo que Myrtle se ofendiera y se metió es su retrete salpicándolos a todos

-Es algo sensible- dijo Hermione

-Aunque eso en Myrtle es casi estar alegre- dijo Lily- bueno vámonos


	13. El Plan, Pociones y Algo de Quidditch I

-Ellos no deberían estar aquí este es un lavabo de chicas- dijo refiriéndose a Harry y Ron

-Sí, lo sé… solo que queríamos preguntarte- vacilo Hermione

-¿Qué?- dijo nada educadamente Myrtle la llorona

-¿tu viste algo raro? – Preguntó Lily sutilmente- ¿sabes lo que paso la noche de Halloween en el pasillo?

-petrificaron un gato del otro lado de la puerta- añadió Harry al ver la expresión de Myrtle - ¿viste a alguien esa noche? –Preguntó

-No me fije, me encere en mi cubículo porque Pevees me estaba molestando, he estaba intentando suicidarme- se excuso Myrtle

-pero si tu ya estas muerta- dijo Ron, lo que hizo que Myrtle se ofendiera y se metió es su retrete salpicándolos a todos

-Es algo sensible- dijo Hermione

-Aunque eso en Myrtle es casi estar alegre dijo Lily- bueno vámonos

Esa noche Harry, Hermione, Ron y Lily (ya que Ginny seguía con su misterioso comportamiento) se sentaron en los lugares más alejados de la sala común asegurándose que nadie los escuchara haciendo la montaña de deberes que había dejado Snape esa semana, Ron empezaba a desesperarse al ver que no avanzaba mucho y cerro el libro, los otros lo imitaron

-¿me pregunto quién podria ser?... el Heredero- añadió Hermione al ver el desconcierto de los otros

-Déjame ver ¿Quién piensa que los sangres sucias son una escoria?- pregunto Ron Sarcásticamente

- Si te refieres a Malfoy…- dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Harry

-¿es obvio no? – pregunto Harry como si fuera lo más lógico

- sé que es un idiota pero ¿Malfoy el heredero? – dijo Lily desconcertada

-Sería lógico, toda su familia a estado en Slytherin podrían haber tenido la llave de la cámara durante años-argumento Harry

- Supongo que podria ser- tercio Hermione-

-El problema está en cómo probarlo – dijo Harry en tono misterioso y ron asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza

-pues abría una manera claro que será difícil, romperíamos al menos 50 reglas y peligroso, muy arriesgado

-¿y bien? – pregunto impacientemente Ron y Harry y Lily le prestaban mucha atención a Hermione

-pues tendríamos que entrar a la sala común de Slytherin y preguntarle a Draco

-¿y cómo piensas hacerlo?- pregunto Ron- ya se vas a ir donde Snape le pedirás la contraseña y entraras como si nada a preguntarle –dijo sarcástico

-Claro que no – respondió indignada- tendríamos que hacerlo sin que supiera que somos nosotros-

-¿pero eso es imposible? – dijo Harry, Ron reía tontamente pero Lily clavo sus ojos en Hermione

-No estarás hablando de la poción multijugos ¿o sí?- pregunto Lily algo desconcertada

-Sí – confirmo Hermione- ¿tú la conoces?

-Sí, leí de ella en uno de los miles de libros de papá- dijo Lily- pero es dificilísima, además…

-Lo sé- la interrumpió Hermione adivinando lo que iba a decir- El libro con las instrucciones está en la sección prohibida

-Esperen un momento ¿Qué es la poción multijugos?- pregunto Harry que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban

-¿es que acaso no ponen atención en clase? – Preguntó exasperadamente Hermione- Snape nos ha hablado de ella

-y tú ¿acaso crees que no tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que verle a Snape su linda cara?... Lo siento- añadió Ron al ver la mirada asesina de Lily

-La poción Multijugos, es una poción que te permite adoptar la forma física de otro, está en un libro llamado "_Moste Potente Potions" _- explico Hermione cual si fuera profesora

- Esta bien ¿pero como conseguiremos el libro de la sección prohibida?- tercio Harry- la única manera de sacar un libro de ahí es con el permiso de un profesor

-Lily tú podrías pedirle a Snape que te firme el permiso- propuso Ron

- Si claro llegare voy y le digo: papi queremos hacer una poción de un libro de la sección prohibida para escurrirnos en la sala común de Slytherin para averiguar quién es el famoso Heredero ¿Me puedes firmar esto? - ironizo Lily

-De acuerdo, ya entendí- se defendió el pelirrojo

-Lily tiene Razón- hablo Harry-será difícil explicar para que queremos el Libro si no es para realizar alguna de las pociones

-Quizá si decimos que queremos el libro solo para entender la teoría de las pociones

-Con eso no convenceremos a ningún profesor- replico Ron- tendría que ser muy tonto para tragarse ese cuento

Lily y Harry se miraron y una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus rostros de a poco- ¡Lockhart!- dijeron los dos a unisonó

-Claro, como no lo pensé antes –dijo Ron

-El profesor Lockhart no es ningún tonto – dijo Hermione indignada- él ha hecho muchas proezas

-Hermione por favor no creo que el sujeto haya matado ni una mosca- dijo Lily con incredulidad

- Además- dijo Harry- él firma cualquier cosa que le pongas enfrente no querrá muchas explicaciones, mientras pueda firmar un autógrafo

-Acepto que puede ser algo vanidoso, pero no tonto – lo defendía Hermione

-Lo que importa- dijo Harry para terminar la discusión- es que es nuestra única oportunidad de conseguir el permiso

-de acuerdo mañana trataremos de conseguir que él profesor Lockhart nos lo firme ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus dormitorios con el asunto dándoles vuelta en la cabeza.

Al día siguiente Lily y Ginny bajaron a desayunar, en el gran comedor los estudiantes parecían haber olvidado ya lo sucedido con la señora Norris, por ahora estaban más interesados por el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, como siempre Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor Lily y Ginny se sentaron junto a Harry, Hermione y Ron que estaban viendo un pedazo de pergamino muy atentamente

-Buenos días- saludaron Lily y Ginny al llegar

-Hola- contestaron los otros

-Ya tenemos todo planeado- dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia Lily

-¿planeado qué?- pregunto Ginny con el seño fruncido

-Planeamos sacar un libro de la sección prohibida- explico Lily- para intentar averiguar si lo del tal heredero es cierto- Ginny palideció, igual que lo hacía cada vez que alguien recordaba lo sucedido la noche de Halloween

-Pensé que ya se habían olvidado de eso- dijo la pelirroja con voz nerviosa- se pueden meter en problemas

-Lo sabemos- terció Hermione- pero no podemos permitir que vuelvan a atacar a alguien, era raro ver a Hermione dispuesta a quebrantar las reglas pero ella también estaba bastante afectada por lo que habían averiguado acerca de Salazar Slytherin

-No te preocupes Ginny, tendremos cuidado- dijo Harry viendo que la hermana de Ron ahogaba un grito ante la idea

-Yo… me tengo que ir… te veo en clase Lily- dijo recogiendo sus cosas y salió prácticamente corriendo del comedor

-al parecer le afecta mucho todo este asunto- dijo Ron Preocupado

-Sí, tal vez no deberíamos contarle nada hasta que no se haya resuelto esto, solo la altera- dijo Lily- bueno ¿cual es plan para conseguir la firma de Lockhart?

-Pesamos pedírselo hoy cuando termine la clase- dijo Harry

-Le diremos que nos ayudara a entender alguna de las tonterías de sus libros- dijo Ron burlonamente

-No son tonterías- le defendió Hermione

-Chicos no empiecen a discutir ahora- les dijo Harry

El resto del día Lily no se pudo concentrar en las clases, aunque sabía que Lockhart no era exactamente la persona más avispada del mundo pero no sabía si se tragaría el cuento del libro. Pesaba en ello mientras machacaba muérdago en el mortero, de pronto regreso a la tierra cuando sintió sobre ella la mirada del profesor, se volvió hacia la mesa del maestro y vio como su padre la mira inquisidoramente, regreso su vista al caldero y termino de poner los ingredientes en él, la poción no le quedo como hubiera deseado, aunque en ese momento agradecía que el caldero no hubiera explotado por no haber prestado atención al proceso. Cuando termino la clase, puso una muestra de la poción en frasco y se la entrego a Severus regreso rápidamente a su mesa y recogió todas las cosas, justo en ese momento Harry, Hermione y Ron debían estar hablando con Lockhart, ya estaba en la puerta del aula cuando la voz de Severus la detuvo en seco

-Lily ven un momento- la llamo el hombre, por un momento la chica se extraño que la llamara por su nombre pero cuando dio la vuelta se dio cuenta que era la última en salir

-¿Que sucede papá?- Lily sabía que no quería hablar con ella como profesor, sino como padre

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Qué sucede? Hoy has estado muy distraída, esto no es digno de una Snape- dijo mostrándole el frasco que contenía su fallida poción

- este… yo no tengo nada – dijo la pequeña con mientas forzaba una sonrisa, Severus alzo la ceja y la miro a los ojos

-así que nada ¿eh?, entonces ¿Por qué has estado tan distraída? – él la conocía muy bien

-No es nada, solo estoy emocionada por el partido del sábado- se apresuro a mentir rogando que su padre lo creyera

-De acuerdo, tienes que poner más atención en clases, por ahora tendrás que repetir está poción, después del partido – dijo él suavemente, no era un regaño- ahora te puedes retirar

- Sí papi, nos vemos luego- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa y se fue corriendo, para buscar a Harry, Hermione y Ron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Severus solo la miro salir de ahí, se quedo sentado con una sonrisa en la cara pero algo le llamo la atención, aquella poción, Lily había heredado mucho talento para las pociones, así que aquella desastrosa poción solo podía significar una cosa

-"Esa niña trama algo"- pensó y dejo escapar una débil risa de la cual elimino todo rastro antes de hacer pasar al siguiente grupo.


	14. El Plan, Pociones y Algo de Quidditch II

- Sí papi, nos vemos luego- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa y se fue corriendo, para buscar a Harry, Hermione y Ron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Severus solo la miro salir de ahí, se quedo sentado con una sonrisa en la cara pero algo le llamo la atención, aquella poción, Lily había heredado mucho talento para las pociones, así que aquella desastrosa poción solo podía significar una cosa

-"Esa niña trama algo"- pensó y dejo escapar una débil risa de la cual elimino todo rastro antes de hacer pasar al siguiente grupo

Lily llego al pasillo de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras ya habían salido todos, pero no veía a ninguno de sus amigos, mientras se abría paso entre los alumnos choco con alguien

-Lo siento, ah eres tú- dijo Lily al ver a la persona con la que había chocado: Draco Malfoy, y siguió su camino, aunque no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió una mano que jalaba de ella

- Lily ¿sigues molesta conmigo? – pregunto el chico rubio viéndola a los ojos, el parecía confundido, incluso se podría decir que triste

-Soy Snape para ti, ahora suéltame que me haces daño- dijo ella zafándose del agarre del chico

-¿ahora me tratas como si no me conocieras?, ¿todo esto es por Potter cierto?- pregunto Malfoy con desprecio en la voz- te has dejado influenciar por él, Lily si lo conoces apenas hace unas semanas, tu y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida y ahora sales con esos…

-No te atrevas a insultarlos y No, no me dejo "influenciar" por nadie- soltó Lily sin dejar que Draco terminara de hablar- y es cierto tu me conoces muy bien y sabes que nunca me ha parecido correcto que te expreses de la gente como lo hiciste con Hermione, ellos son mis amigos, yo nunca te he dicho nada de ese par de gorilas idiotas que te siguen a todos lados- en la voz de la pequeña Snape se notaba un dejo de decepción-

-Pero..., es que Lily, no te das cuenta gentuza como Grenger no son como nosotros, no deberían permitir que ellos estudiaran aquí… antes de recibir su carta no sabían nada acerca de nuestro mundo, no los educaron como a nosotros.

-Draco- dijo ella más tranquila- siempre supuse que tu… en realidad no creías que eso fuera cierto- es su voz se notaba cierta tristeza- pensé que solo lo decías delante de tu padre para complacerlo pero…

Lily no pudo terminar por que en ese momento apareció Pansy Parkinson que regresaba a buscar a Draco

-Vamos Draco que se nos hace tarde- grito desde el otro extremo del pasillo

-Luego hablamos Lily, se me hace tarde para mi siguiente clase-. La tomo por la mano y la acerco a ella, le dio un beso en la frente como solía hacerlo siempre que se veían, Lily se quedo ahí parada viendo como Draco desaparecía al doblar la esquina De pronto se oyó una puerta abrirse a sus espaldas y cuando volvió la cabeza vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione salían con una cara que estaba ente la satisfacción y la incredulidad.

-¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Harry porque Lily se había quedo pasmada por su conversación con Draco

-No, nada- dijo Lily agitando la cabeza de un lado al otro- ¿lo consiguieron?

-Sí. Dijo ron sonriente y Hermione le tendía un trozo de pergamino donde estaba el título del libro y debajo una muy elaborada, escrita con una tinta color esmeralda muy brillante firma que rezaba: G. Lockhart

-Perfecto dijo ella y le devolvió la nota a Hermione- ¿entonces que esperamos?

-Cierto- dijeron los otros tres al mismo tiempo y se echaron a correr, cuando llegaron al pasillo de la biblioteca disminuyeron la velocidad, cuando casi llegaban a la puerta Harry se detuvo y giro sobre sus talones, Lily se había quedado parada a la mitad del pasillo

-¿Qué no bienes?- pregunto Harry, lo que hizo que Hermione y Ron regresaran hasta donde estaban

-No Harry, vayan ustedes

-¿por qué? – pregunto Ron

-Por qué sería muy sospechoso- adivino Hermione- ¿no?

-Exacto, yo no voy en su curso y si ya de por si es difícil que se crean que a ustedes les hayan dejado sacar ese libro, yo no voy en su curso, para que querría yo ver ese libro además, si yo quisiera sacar un libro y no estuviera planeando nada contra las reglas del colegio le pediría el libro a mi papá

-ella tiene razón-sentenció Hermione- sería muy raro, ahora volvemos Lily, vamos chicos

Dijo Hermione y entraron a la biblioteca, Lily se sentó en una ventana cerca de ahí, unos minutos más tarde salieron los chicos con una expresión da alivió en la cara

-Ya lo tenemos dijo Hermione cuando estuvieron bastante cerca de Lily y le mostro el interior de su mochila donde reposaba un libro grande y algo destartalado

-Creímos que la señora Pince no se lo tragaría, dijo Harry que exhalo ruidosamente

-¿A dónde vamos?, no podemos leer el libro delante de todos- dijo Ron asegurándose de que nadie los oía

-Vamos al aseo de Myrtle ahí nunca entra nadie- propuso Hermione, los otros tres asintieron y se encaminaron al baño del segundo piso. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta se aseguraron que no había nadie en el pasillo y entraron. Una vez dentro Hermione saco de su mochila _"Moste Potente Potions"_ y comenzó a hojearlo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba

- ¡Aquí esta! - exclamo la castaña- "Bien hecha la poción multijugos permite a quien la bebe tomar temporalmente la forma física de otro"-leyó la castaña pasando los ojos rápidamente por la pagina- ¡Vaya nunca vi una poción tan complicada como esta!"

-¡Te lo dije!- soltó Lily con suficiencia

- _Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descurainia sophia y centinodia_, bueno eso no será difícil de conseguir- dijo Hermione si hacer caso al comentario de Lily y enumeraba los ingredientes- todo eso está en el armario de los alumnos, pero _El polvo de cuerno de Bicornio, La piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana_, y por supuesto algo de aquellos en quién queramos convertirnos.

-¿Algo de quien queramos convertirnos?- pregunto Ron haciendo mueca de asco

-Sí, dijo Hermione, aunque por ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, esos ingredientes se tiene se ponen al final

-¿Qué no tenemos que preocuparnos? Hermione ¿de dónde piensas que vamos a sacar esos ingredientes?

-Por eso no te preocupes Harry, yo puedo conseguirlos- todos la vieron sorprendidos

-¿quieres decir que los tomaras del armario de Snape?-

-Bueno si lo pones así no se trataría de un robo, ¿no?, al fin y al cabo yo también soy una Snape-Los chicos rieron ante la audacia de Lily

-Muy bien Lily, tenemos que planear todo para poder sacar los ingredientes, aunque ya tendremos tiempo para eso, más o menos un mes- Harry y Ron miraron incrédulos a Hermione, ¡¿ella planeando romper las reglas?! El mundo se estaba volviendo loco

-Así sabremos si Malfoy es el Heredero, aunque sería más fácil si Harry lo tirara de la escoba en el próximo partido- Lily palideció un poco ante la idea pero afortunadamente nadie lo noto- Bueno será mejor que vayamos a comer ¿no les parece?

Esa noche Lily tuvo problemas para dormir, por una parte sabía que era muy posible que Draco fuera el dichoso heredero, aunque por otro lado se negaba a pensar a creer que el chico con el que había compartido tantos buenos momentos de pequeños realmente fuera capaz de cometer algo semejante, en el fondo sabía que Draco no era así. Sin embargo si quería saber la verdad, seguiría adelante con el plan porque no podía simplemente llegar y preguntarle

-" ¿Draco acaso eres tu el Heredero de Slytherin?- y con ese último pensamiento se quedo dormida

La mañana del partido se despertó muy entusiasmada por que era el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada pues a ella siempre le había gustado el Quidditch, se levanto muy temprano y bajo a desayunar con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny que ese día amaneció un poco más animada, ella y Lily habían hecho un letrero que decía "¡Potter Campeón!" y Hermione había hecho que cambiara de colores y que el león que había dibujado Seamus (que por cierto lo hacía muy bien) se moviera. Harry se veía un poco nervioso a pesar del riguroso entrenamiento que Oliver Wood el Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor los sometía, Lily se había hecho muy amiga del equipo, e incluso Wood les había permitido a Lily, Hermione, Ron y Ginny acompañara a Harry a lo que Oliver llamaba "los entrenamientos secretos" ó "la paranoia de Wood" como solían decirle los Gemelos Weasley

Esa mañana cuando Lily apareció en el Gran Comedor completamente ataviada en los colores de Gryffindor (Escarlata y Dorado). Severus la veía divertido mientras Lily participaba en una acalorada discusión que se había producido en la mesa de los Leones, cuando unos chicos hijos de Muggles habían dicho que el Soccer era mucho más divertido del Quidditch

-¡¿Cómo puede ser divertido un deporte donde solo hay una pelota?!- decía la niña a viva voz, cuando escucho eso Severus se apresuro a esconderse detrás de su ejemplar de _"El Profeta"_ para que nadie viera el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no reírse

A las once de la mañana salieron rumbo al campo de Quidditch, acababa de empezar a llover y el campo estaba todo lleno de lodo, Todos le desearon buena suerte a Harry y subieron a la grada, el partido empezó y muy bien, todos los habitantes del castillo habían estaban en el campo, el partido comenzó cuando la Señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato, de pronto se elevaron todos por el aire, los chicos seguían el vuelo de Harry con unos prismáticos, pocos minutos después vieron algo que los desconcertó parecía que alguien había hechizado una _bludger_ para que siguiera a Harry

- ¡Eso es una asquerosa trampa!- Gritaban los de Gryffindor en especial Ron, Hermione, Lily y Ginny

Se les dificultaba ver a Harry por la lluvia no podían ver si la bludger, lo había alcanzado o no, de pronto vieron que Harry volaba rápido, parecía que había localizado la snich, Draco iba tras él. Lily estaba segura que esos dos estaban peleando y estaba casi segura de que los de

Slytherin tenían algo que ver

-¡Cuidado Harry!- Grito Lily, Harry había estirado el brazo para tomar la pequeña pelota, pero la bludger le pego en el brazo

-¡Vamos Harry!- Gritaban Hermione y Ron cuando Harry se soltó de la escoba para tomar la Snich.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que Harry estaba tendido en el suelo con la Snich en la mano, todos corrieron hasta donde Harry estaba, al parecer inconsciente, cuando llegaron junto a él se arrodillaron y Lily lo tomo del brazo sano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, de pronto sintió un brazo que jalaba de ella, Gilderoy Lockhart saco su varita y la apunto al brazo que le había roto la bludger, y salió una intensa luz, cuando se desvaneció vieron con horror que el brazo ahora parecía hecho de gelatina

-¡¿qué le ha hecho?! – dijo Lily horrorizada

Lily acompaño a Harry a la enfermería, donde la señora Promfey muy molesta le daba una poción crece-huesos a Harry. Por algún extraño motivo Lily estaba muy preocupada a pesar que la enfermera le había dicho que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que al día siguiente Harry tendría nuevamente consigo todos sus huesos, ella había sentido mucho miedo cuando lo vio caer, y se había quedado todo el día con Harry en la enfermería

-Señorita Snape será mejor que se vaya a acostar, no son horas que andes por el castillo- le dijo la señora Promfey

-Sí, vendré a verte mañana- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry su salió de la enfermería


	15. Camarógrafo Petrificado

Lily acompaño a Harry a la enfermería, donde la señora Promfey muy molesta le daba una poción crece-huesos a Harry. Por algún extraño motivo Lily estaba muy preocupada a pesar que la enfermera le había dicho que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que al día siguiente Harry tendría nuevamente consigo todos sus huesos, ella había sentido mucho miedo cuando lo vio caer, y se había quedado todo el día con Harry en la enfermería

-Señorita Snape será mejor que se vaya a acostar, no son horas que andes por el castillo- le dijo la señora Promfey

-Sí, vendré a verte mañana- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry su salió de la enfermería

Su mente libraba una batalla interna por lo que le había dicho Harry cuando por fin los habían dejado solos en la Enfermería

Flash Back

El último de los seguidores de Gryffindor había salido de la enfermería después de que felicitaran a Harry por haber ganado el partido, Solo habían permanecido dentro Hermione, Lily y Ron

-Fue Malfoy- sentencio Harry con frialdad desdén- estoy convencido

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- dijo Lily que no pudo evitar que su pregunta sonara a reproche-

-¿Quién mas si no?- pregunto Ron molesto- ¿ahora lo defiendes a él?

-No, claro que no es solo que no creo que Malfoy tenga la suficiente inteligencia para manipular así una Bludger

-En eso tienes razón- tercio Hermione- además madame Hooch revisa las pelotas antes de iniciar el juego se habría dado cuenta de algo

-Estoy casi seguro de que fue él, o si no le pidió a alguien que lo hiciera, porque estaba disfrutando de lo lindo el verme huir de la Bludger

Fin del Flash Back

Lily no sabía qué hacer, la conversación que había tenido con Draco la había dejado muy confundida, él se había mostrado tierno, como solía serlo con ella, pero había dejado muy en claro lo mucho que le irritaba que fuera amiga de Harry. Tan concentrada iba en ello que al doblar la esquina para subir las escaleras al séptimo piso (donde estaba la torre de Gryffindor) choco con alguien, casi cae al asuelo si no hubiera sido por un brazo que la sujeto antes de hacerlo

-Lo siento- se disculpo Lily mientras se incorporaba- debo dejar esa maldita costumbre

-¿"maldita costumbre"? ¿Qué manera de hablar es esa?- dijo Severus con vos estricta

-¡Papá! Bueno yo… espera un momento ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Lily bastante sorprendida de verlo tan lejos de las mazmorras

-Vengo del despacho del Director, e iba a aprovechar para buscarte a ti, pero cuando le he pedido a McGonagall que te llamara, me dijo que no estabas en la sala común

-¿A mí? Bueno pues aquí me tienes ¿para qué me necesitabas?- dijo Lily con una sonrisa y esa voz tan dulce que derretía a Severus, que esbozo una leven sonrisa

-Estaba preocupado por ti, no te había visto en toda la tarde y tampoco bajaste a cenar

-Estuve toda la tarde con Harry en la enfermería

-Así que estuviste con Potter – dijo el visiblemente irritado con eso

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto Lily algo desafiante

-No hare ningún comentario al respecto- dijo él con sorna mientras Lily lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada- pero no me parece bien que no comas- le divertía vela hacer esos gestos

- Eso no importa, además le dolía mucho el brazo, bueno lo que quedaba de él después de que "El Extraordinario Profesor Lockhart" le desapareciera todos los huesos del brazo– le respondió ella en el mismo tono sarcástico

- ¡Ja! Veo que tú también te has dado cuenta de ello ¿no?, me refiero a lo "inteligente" que es el tal Lockhart- dijo el despectivamente

- No hare ningún comentario al respecto- dijo ella empleando las mismas palabras de Severus, definitivamente le sarcasmo era una lengua que ambos dominaban muy bien.

-Sera mejor que se vaya a la cama en este momento señorita, es muy tarde y no quiero tener que restarles puntos a su casa- dijo y ella lo miro y soltó una risita

-Buenas noches- dijo ella y se abrazo al torso de Severus (que era hasta donde alcanzaba), el correspondió al abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos a excepción de ellos, no quería perder la fama "cruel profesor" ante los otros alumnos, el único con el que era dulce era con ella y le gustaba que así fuera

-Buenas noches mi niña, ahora a la cama- dijo el desasiendo el abrazo, ella le dirigió una última sonrisa y se giro para subir las escaleras que daban al séptimo piso.

Severus casi había llegado al final del pasillo, escucho un grito que le helo la sangre, regreso por el pasillo dando grandes zancadas, y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando llego al lugar de donde procedían los gritos el alma lo volvió al cuerpo cuando su hija se abalanzo sobre él y escondió la cara en su pecho, cuando el volvió la cara hacia lo que Lily estaba observando cuando llego, algo que en la penumbra parecía un bulto, era más bien la estatua de un chico pequeño y de pelo castaño: Colín Creevey

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esos gritos?- era la profesora McGonagall que salió al escuchar el terrorífico grito- ¡oh por dios!

-Minerva hay que hablarle a Dumbledore- dijo Severus-creo que también esta petrificado

La profesora que aun iba en bata de dormir, fue rápidamente a llamar al director que llego rápidamente al lugar

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato Minerva, te acompaño- dijo el director apareciendo una camilla con la varita donde subieron delicadamente la estatua que ahora era Colín

-No, yo la acompaño señor director- dijo Severus aun sin soltar a Lily

-Creo que será mejor que te quedes con tu hija Severus, Lily ¿estás bien?- Dijo al ver a la pequeña que aun temblaba entre los brazos de su padre, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se aferro mas a Severus, la había impresionado mucho encontrar al chico

-De acuerdo- Los dos profesores se encaminaron a la enfermería – vamos Lily te llevo a tu sala común

-No, papá quiero estar contigo- dijo ella suplicante, él la miro ella tenía el temor marcado en su rostro

-está bien, vamos que ya es tarde- Severus la levanto y se la llevo cargando hasta las mazmorras, cuando estuvieron ahí, entraron a la habitación que como profesor le correspondía, se sentó en la cama aun con la pequeña en brazos, él la acuno en brazos como siempre desde que Lily era muy pequeña y así ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	16. Serpientes Africanas, Cuernos d Bicornio

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato Minerva, te acompaño- dijo el director apareciendo una camilla con la varita donde subieron delicadamente

-Yo, los acompaño señor director- dijo Severus aun sin soltar a Lily

-Creo que será mejor que te quedes con tu hija Severus, Lily ¿estás bien?- Dijo al ver a la pequeña que aun temblaba entre los brazos de su padre, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se aferro mas a Severus, la había impresionado mucho encontrar al chico

-De acuerdo- Los dos profesores se encaminaron a la enfermería – vamos Lily te llevo a tu sala común

-No, papá quiero estar contigo- dijo ella suplicante, él la miro ella tenía el temor marcado en su rostro

-está bien, vamos que ya es tarde- Severus la levanto y se la llevo cargando hasta las mazmorras, cuando estuvieron ahí, entraron a la habitación que como profesor le correspondía, se sentó en la cama aun con la pequeña en brazos, él la acuno en brazos como siempre desde que Lily era muy pequeña y así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Lily se despertó mucho más tranquila, aunque aun es su mente estaba grabada vivamente la imagen del pequeño Colín tirado en las escaleras.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, por un momento no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba hasta que vio la larga y muy negra capa de su padre colgada en lo que parecía la puerta del armario de este, miro a su alrededor, pero Severus no se encontraba en ninguna parte, se levanto y camino lentamente hacia el despacho, ahí estaba él sentado frente a su escritorio revisando algunos trabajos

-Buenos días- dijo levantando la vista del escritorio -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- Severus la llamo con la mano y la niña camino hasta estar junto suyo

-¿segura? Ayer parecías muy nerviosa- dijo el examinando el rostro de Lily

- Sí, bueno es que en verdad me impresiono mucho ver a Colín en ese estado- ella siempre hablaba de esa manera y a Severus le sorprendía que fuera tan madura para su edad

-El director quiere hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió, anoche no quiso hacerlo porque te veías bastante nerviosa - ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque la verdad no le apetecía recordar aquello- será mejor que comas algo

El hombre señalo una bandeja con Tostadas salchichas, algo de cereal y jugo de calabaza, que Lily no había notado que estaba ahí

-Le he pedido a los elfos de las cocinas que bajaran algo para que desayunaras- explico el haciendo un gesto, invitándola a tomar el alimento

-¿Para qué desayunara solo hoy o para que no volviera a comer el resto de mi vida?- dijo ella divertida al ver la gran cantidad de platillos que había frente a ella, el rió ante el comentario de su hija, al parecer ya estaba repuesta del susto

-Tú misma me has dicho que ayer no probaste alimento- dijo el divertido- supuse que tendrías hambre

-Sí, vaya que tengo hambre, pero no hay que exagerar, sabes que nunca he sido de mucho apetito- dijo ella tomando cereales y un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Estaba terminando su desayuno cuando en la chimenea del Profesor de pociones apareció el Director del colegio girando sobre sí mismo envuelto en llamas verdes

-Buenos días Severus, Lily – dijo con calma aunque notablemente preocupado

-Señor director – contestaron ambos Snape. Albus Dumbledore entro al lugar con paso firme y se sentó frente a Lily y Severus

-Lily ¿cómo estás?- pregunto amablemente Dumbledore

-Bien- dijo ella aunque con voz nerviosa, el anciano director le dirigió una de sus siempre tranquilizadora sonrisas que hizo efecto de inmediato

-Quería preguntarte, claro si no te molesta- dijo sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto- ¿qué fue exactamente lo que paso anoche?

-Pues… Yo venía de la enfermería, estuve toda la tarde con Harry, por lo de su brazo, como se hacía tarde decidí que era hora de irme a la torre y cuando iba de camino me encontré con- señalo con la mirada a Severus, ya que frente al director y dadas las circunstancias no sabía si llamarlo papá o profesor

- Te encontraste con Severus- dijo amablemente Dumbledore, ayudándola con ese pequeño dilema

-Sí, estuvimos conversando un rato- Dumbledore sonrió- después seguí mi camino y… - Lily trago saliva y palideció un poco al recordar aquello- lo vi tirado en la escalera, me asusto tanto verlo así que grite, llego papá y la profesora McGonagall… y pues el resto usted lo sabe

El director guardo silencio unos segundos analizando la historia de la pequeña

-¿no viste quien lo hizo?- pregunto el anciano observándola a los ojos

- No – dijo la niña a tiempo que negaba con la cabeza

-¿no escucharon nada mientras estuvieron en el pasillo?

-No, nada- respondió esta vez Severus. La mirada de Dumbledore iba de uno a otro, se notaba la preocupación en su semblante

-De acuerdo, Lily querida, ¿querrías dejarnos a solas a Severus y a mí?- pidió amablemente

-Sí iré a mí sala común, señor director, con permiso- dijo Lily y salió del despacho de su padre

Llego frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijo el santo y seña pero una voz a sus espaldas la detuvo antes de entrar

-Hola, Lily – Era Harry que venía por el pasillo y parecía que había recuperado el brazo

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo está tu brazo?- pregunto ella esperándolo en la entrada

-Mucho mejor, gracias- dijo cuando llego a su altura y entraron a la sala común

Cuando entraron a la redonda habitación que era la sala común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente desierta a excepción de uno chicos sentados al fondo, al ser sábado por la mañana la mayoría seguiría dormido, en el gran comedor y quizá algunos haciendo trabajos en la biblioteca

-Lily- dijo una chica de primero- Hermione me dijo que te diera esto

-Gracias Ann- dijo Lily a la chica, y tomo el pergamino que le tendía y lo leyó

**_Lily:_**

**_Estamos con Myrtle, empezamos con lo que ya sabes te vemos ahí Ron y Yo, si ves a Harry díselo_**

**_ Hermione _**

-¿con Myrtle? ¿Qué hacen ellos en...?- Lily de dio un codazo y le hizo señas para que la siguiera lejos de los chicos que estaban en la sala

-Están preparando la poción- susurro Lily para que solo Harry la oyera- espera me un momento, ya vengo

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Harry

-Voy a mi habitación tengo que cambiarme- dijo y solo hasta ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior

Lily subió rápidamente y se cambio, agradeció que ninguna de sus compañeras estuvieran en la habitación

-Vámonos- dijo Lily y ambos salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda

Cuando llegaron al baño de Myrtle entraron no sin cerciorarse antes que nadie los veía entrar Ron y Hermione dieron un respingo al escuchar la puerta

-Somos nosotros- dijo Harry cerrando la puerta tras el

-Harry nos has pegado un buen susto- dijo Ron mientras regresaba a donde estaba sentado justo antes de que aparecieran

-Hola, Harry pensábamos ir a visitarte a la enfermería, pero pensamos que sería mejor preparar la poción- dijo Hermione mientras agregaba ingredientes al caldero

-Además como Lily no estaba pensamos que habría ido a verte, por eso le dejamos la nota

-Pero Lily no fue a verme, nos encontramos hace un rato en la sala común- dijo Harry extrañado

- No… yo no estaba ahí- dijo Lily- estaba en el despacho de mi papá hablando con Dumbledore, sobre lo que le paso a Colín

-Así que fuiste tú quien lo encontró, ya me lo suponía- dijo Harry

-¿qué le paso a Colín?- pregunto Hermione Nerviosa

-Lo petrificaron- dijo Lily con un ligero temblor en la voz

-Sí, y no se imaginaran quien me visito anoche, recuerdan que les dije que en el verano me visito un elfo domestico, Dobby- dijo Harry y Lily palideció

Dobby, ha… has dicho Dobby?- tartamudeo Lily y la miraron extrañados

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Harry mirándolo confuso

-Es que Dobby, es… el elfo domestico de… la familia Malfoy- dijo Lily aun sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban

-¡¿QUÉ?! – dijeron realmente sorprendidos

-Si lo que oyeron- dijo Lily

-Entonces no queda ninguna duda- dijo Ron- no tiene sentido seguir con la poción

- Al contrario, podremos conseguir una confesión y tal vez que nos diga dónde está la cámara- tercio Hermione

-Sí, tienes razón- le dijo Harry- y eso no es todo fue Dobby me dijo que la cámara ya había sido abierta antes ya había abierto antes, supongo que fue el padre de Draco cuando estudio en Hogwarts- todos parecían conmocionado pero estaban de acuerdo con la teoría de Harry- además me confesó que fue él, quien impidió que Ron y yo pasáramos al andé el que envió la Bludger a casarme- Lily palideció

-Claro debió hacerlo bajo las órdenes de Malfoy- Dijo Ron con rabia

-No creo, Dobby me dijo que lo hacía porque quería salvarme, según él se siente muy agradecido por la mejora de su vida desde que "vencí sobre el que no debe ser nombrado" y bueno la verdad creo que es sincero

-Lo sé Dobby siempre ha sido muy noble

-Espera ¿tu como lo conoces?- pregunto Harry

-Bueno es que mi padre y el de Draco, pues son amigos desde hace tiempo

-Entonces podrías tratar de averiguar algo- dijo Ron triunfante- estoy seguro que debe saber algo

- pues eso creo, pero de todas formas debemos seguir adelante con esto- dijo Lily señalando la poción

-Lo que me hubiera gustado saber es que clase de criatura es la que está en la cámara, si nadie lo ha visto lo más seguro es que se puede volver invisible, o se pueda camuflar con el entorno, he leído sobre eso- dijo Hermione

-Hermione ¡¿tu acerca de que no has leído!?- dijo Ron exasperado

-De todas maneras no creo que lo supiera y aunque sí, parecía demasiado asustado decir algo

A la mañana siguiente la noticia del ataque a Colín corrió como pólvora, todos estaban muy asustados, los niños de primero no se atrevían a salir solos a ningún lado, Ginny parecía cada vez más nerviosa, por lo que los chicos decidieron seguir firmes en su decisión de no contarle nada hasta que no tuvieran información concreta. Lily, a pesar de la visita que Dobby le había hecho a Harry, tenía sus dudas al respecto de Draco

Siguieron los días y pronto se encontraron a la mitad de Diciembre, justo la segunda semana los jefes de cada casa hicieron una lista (una por cada casa), anotando los nombres de los estudiantes que pasarían navidad en el castillo, Lily había tratado por todos los medios de evitar a Draco, que siempre buscaba una excusa para hablar con ella, aunque hasta el momento siempre había logrado escabullirse de el

La poción estaba a medio hacer, el aseo de Myrtle y había llegado el momento de incorporar el _cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana_ y el único lugar donde lo podían conseguir era el armario privado del profesor de pociones, Lily sabía que no iba a ser fácil entrar ahí

-El armario está en una habitación anexa al despacho de papá, hay una entrada dentro del despacho y una en el pasillo

-Entonces tú podrías distraerlo dentro del despacho mientras nosotros entramos por el pasillo- propuso Harry, notablemente nervioso, los cuatro sabían muy bien que les iría muy mal si Severus los atrapaba

-No será tan fácil, la puerta del pasillo se abre con un hechizo que no tengo ni idea de cómo se haga, pero por dentro solamente está cerrado con llave.

- ¿cómo lo haremos, como entraremos sin que se dé cuenta?- pregunto Ron

-Simple tendríamos que distraerlo- dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Lily podría entrar con cualquier escusa y lo distraeríamos

-Eso está muy bien, pero ¿cómo saldrá Lily con todo?- esta vez Harry

-Eso será fácil, la puerta del pasillo se abre muy simplemente- dijo Lily

-¿así? ¿Cómo?- pregunto Ron, imaginando que se tendría que hacer algún hechizo

-Solo giras el pomo de la puerta- dijo Lily imitando que abría una puerta y todos rieron ante la cara de desconcierto de Ron – entonces yo podría pasarle las cosas a alguno de ustedes, eso sí tendrán que hacer que papá se vaya lo suficientemente lejos para que podamos abrir la puerta del armario

El siguiente viernes Lily pasó toda la mañana pensando que le diría a su padre de su visita,

Ya tenían preparada la estrategia y rogaba a Merlín que diera resultado, por la tarde, bajo a las mazmorras después de la cena, llego frente al despacho de su padre y toco la puerta

-Adelante- dijo la voz de Severus desde el interior

-Hola-dijo la niña entrando en la lúgubre habitación

-Hola hija- dijo Snape levantando la vista de los cientos de pergaminos que tenia sobre el escritorio- ¿qué haces aquí?

-he venido a visitarte papi, ya te he dicho que te extraño mucho- dijo la niña que se tranquilizaba mentalmente diciéndose a sí misma que no era una mentira, solo una verdad a medias- y como hoy es viernes, pensé que no habría problema en olvidarnos un rato del asunto hija del profesor y profesor y ser solo padre e hija

-Ven aquí pequeña dijo- Severus a Lily y la abrazo, en eso momento vio la llave del armario en el bolsillo de la capa de su padre, deshizo el abrazo y se sentó en un sillón junto a

-Aquí hace mucho frio ¿no crees papá?- dijo Lily mientras se rodeaba con sus brazos- supongo que tu y debes estar acostumbrado

Severus rio ligeramente y se quito la capa y la puso sobre los hombros de su hija

-Preparare algo de te- dijo él mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la chimenea, pero justo a la mitad del camino se detuvo al oír un gran alboroto afuera del despacho

-Espera aquí un momento Lily, voy a ver lo que sucede- dijo Severus con voz cansina

Justo en ese momento Lily se levanto de un brinco y tomo la llave del bolsillo y corrió hasta el armario de los ingredientes, una vez dentro saco un pergamino que tenía todo lo que necesitaban, y un encantamiento que Hermione había escrito en la orilla del pergamino: "Accio". Cruzo los dedos y rogo por que el hechizo funcionara

-Accio Piel-de-Serpiente-Arbórea – del estante salió volando hacia ella un frasco donde se leía: "_Serpiente Arbórea Africana"_, hizo lo mismo con el cuerno de bicornio y abrió lentamente la puerta, pero no vio a nadie.

-ptss… aquí estoy- dijo la voz de Hermione, que en ese momento levanto ligeramente la capa de invisibilidad, seguramente Harry se la había prestado

-Toma aquí está todo- dijo Lily mirando a los lados del pasillo asegurándose que su padre no estaba - ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?

-ya se han ido, después de molestar a Pevees y traerlo hasta aquí para que armara el alboroto tuvieron que volver a subir al vestíbulo por que le comenzó a lanzar piezas de las armaduras- dijo Hermione muy rápido- en ese momento vieron que la sombra de Severus aparecía por la esquina del pasillo

-Bueno vete, en un rato subo a la sala común, ya es muy tarde para ir al aseo- dijo Lily y volvió a cerrar la puerta a tiempo que Hermione se volvía a ocultar bajo la capa. Volvió rápidamente al despacho, se aseguro de cerrar el armario nuevamente y gurdo la llave en la capa de su padre antes de echársela sobre los hombros otra vez

-¿Qué ha sido papá?- pregunto Lily aparentando haber estado sentada todo el tiempo

- Pevees, si no fuera un postergáis, ya hace mucho que lo habría matado- dijo Severus irritado y Lily rio ante el comentario.


	17. La lengua de las Serpientes

-¿Qué ha sido papá?- pregunto Lily aparentando haber estado sentada todo el tiempo

- Pevees, si no fuera un postergáis, ya hace mucho que lo habría matado- dijo Severus irritado y Lily rio ante el comentario.

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron Lily y Hermione se levantaron muy temprano y fueron los primeros en bajar a desayunar, comieron lo más rápido que pudieron y subieron nuevamente a la sala común para buscar los ingredientes, pues no querían arriesgarse a bajar con ellos al gran comedor

-Creo que con eso será suficiente- dijo Hermione mientras revolvía el caldero con bastante fuerza

-Eso espero, si todo ha salido bien, debe estar lista en dos semanas ¿no? – pregunto Lily que recogía los frascos vacios de los ingredientes

-Lo que me sigue preocupando es la esencia, cualquier Slytherin debe ser asquerosa- dijo Ron haciendo una mueca

-Y que lo digas- dijo Harry con la misma expresión que el pelirrojo

Una semana después los chicos iban al gran comedor después de verificar la poción como habían hecho al menos una vez al día durante todo ese tiempo, y encontraron a muchos alumnos apiñados alrededor de un tablero de anuncios

-¿Qué sucede?, pregunto Hermione cuando logro colarse hasta adelante

-¡van a abrir un club de duelo! – dijo Seamus Finegan entusiasmado

-Miren la primera reunión será hoy en la noche- dijo Ron que había llegado al tablero una vez que se quito la gran mayoría de los alumnos

-Podria ser útil- dijo Harry a Hermione Ron y Lily

- entonces ¿vamos?- pregunto Lily

-Sí- contestaron los otros tres y entraron al Gran comedor

Esa noche, Lily, Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron, con muchos alumnos de Gryffindor que se veían emocionados, todos se dirigieron al gran comedor donde se realizarían las clases de duelo

-¿qué creen que nos enseñen?- pregunto Lily mientras se acercaban a una tarima que había sustituido a las 4 mesas de las casa

-Hechizos de defensa, seguramente- dijo Hermione que veía a de un lado al otro- creo que el que dará las clases será el profesor Flitwick, he oído que fue campeón de duelo cuando joven

-Mientras no sea… oh no- justo lo que Harry se temía, Gilderoy Lockhart había entrado al comedor y subía a la tarima, seguido por nada menos que Severus Snape que llevaba en la cara una sonrisa burlona

-¡Vamos acérquense! ¿Todo el mundo me ve? ¿Todos me escuchan bien? excelente El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir un club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consulten mis libros), ahora si me lo permiten les presentare a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape, me ha dicho que conoce el sutil arte de batirse a duelo y a accedido a ayudarme con una pequeña demostración… Pero no te preocupes Lily, pequeña, te aseguro que tu padre no sufrirá demasiados daños- dijo él, Harry Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver a Lily que tenía una extraña mueca y Severus lo veía con cara de pocos amigos

-No te preocupes por Snape- le dijo Harry al oído todos sabemos lo inútil que es Lockhart no creo que logre hacerle ni un rasguño- A Harry se le hacía raro estar alagando a Snape, pero ver a Lily asustada lo angustiaba dándole una ligera palmadita en la cabeza, con lo que se gano una mirada asesina por parte de Severus

-No me preocupa que lo lastime… me preocupa que lo envíen a Azkaban, pro asesinato- susurro a Harry, Ron y a Hermione tragando saliva

Ambos magos caminaron hacia el medio de la tarima, quedando uno frente al otro a unos tres metros de distancia e hicieron una reverencia, alzaron sus varitas delante de sus caras cual si sostuvieran espadas

-Como ven, sostenemos nuestras varitas en una posición de combate convencional- explico Lockhart a la multitud- cuando cuente tres lanzaremos nuestro primer hechizo, claro que ninguno de los dos tiene intenciones de matar

-Yo no estaría tan segura- dijo Lily que veía la escena por entre sus dedos ya que se había llevado las manos a la cara

-una… dos… y tres

Ambos apuntaron sus varitas al oponente, pero Severus fue más rápido y gritó

-¡Expelliarmus!- de la punta de su varita salió un rayo de luz roja que le dio de lleno a Lockhart en el pecho, lo lanzo contra la pared y termino en el piso

-¿sigue vivo? – dijo Lily aun con la cara entre las manos

-¿creen que este bien?- pregunto Hermione asustada

-Sí y… no – dijo Harry contestando a las dos preguntas tratando de contener la risa

-¿A quién le importa?- dijo Ron que no había logrado contener la risa

Lockhart se levando con dificultad y trato de arreglar su túnica

-Eso que vieron, ha sido un encantamiento de desarme, como verán he perdido mi varita… Sí, profesor Snape lamento mucho decirle que era muy obvio lo que quería hacer, si hubiese querido evitarlo habría resultado sumamente sencillo, pero he pensado que era muy educativo dejar que lo vieran- Lily y Severus levantaron la ceja con hastío y Harry no puedo evitar darse cuenta de ello y rio discretamente

-Me parece profesor que sería mucho más recomendable enseñarle a los alumnos como bloquear un ataque- dijo Severus con voz gruesa y fría el profesor Lockhart dio un respingo e inmediatamente dijo

-Excelente sugerencia profesor Snape, bueno ahora formen parejas para practicar, ¿podria ayudarme profesor?

Ambos se sumergieron entre la multitud emparejándolos para duelo, Lockhart puso a Lily con una chica de Slytherin de su mismo curso[A1] Mandy Entwhistle, con el rabillo del ojo vio como su padre ponía a Harry con Draco, a Hermione con una chica robusta de Slytherin que no conocía y Ron con Ernie Mcmillan de Hufflepuff, mas le valía a Malfoy no hacer ninguna tontería, pensó

-a la cuenta de tres lanzaran sus encantamientos para desarmar ¡SOLO PARA DESARMAR!- enfatizó- ahora pónganse frente a frente, varitas listas 1…2… 3

Todos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos, Lily no tenía ni idea de qué hacer así que empuño la varita y grito lo primero que le vino a la cabeza

-petrificus totalus- de su varita salió un destello de luz y su oponente cayó como una tabla alzo la vista y vio como todos eran víctimas de de hechizos y maleficios, todos excepto Hermione que tenia sobre ella a su oponente, sus varitas en el piso, de pronto se vio corriendo hacia ella que al igual que Harry que también había acudido a la ayuda de su amiga se olvido que era mucho más pequeña

-Niños, niños basta- gritaba Lockhart mientras él y Severus iban entre los estudiantes reparando los daños de los hechizos- creo que es momento de enseñarles a usar hechizos protectores, necesitare dos voluntarios… Potter, Longbottom

-Esa es una mala idea- dijo Severus acercándose – Longbottom provoca desastres sin necesidad de una varita, mandaría a Potter a la enfermería en una caja de Cerillas- Neville se torno de un color rojo tomate y retrocedió unos pasos- ¿qué tal Malfoy?

-Excelente idea- dijo Lockhart que hizo un ademan indicándoles a los dos que subieran a la tarima, mientras Lily miraba a su padre con reproche, todos los demás hicieron un círculo bastante amplio alrededor para poder ver bien- muy bien ahora lo que tienen que hacer es esto

Levanto la varita en el aire pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo su varita cayó

-¡vaya! mi varita está nerviosa- dijo tratando de justificar su torpeza pero Lily estaba convencida que nada tenía que ver con la varita ambos se pusieron de frente e hicieron una reverencia (por ordenes de Lockhart)

-de nuevo a la cuenta de tres- dijo Lockhart- 1…2...- pero no termino de contar cuando Draco alzó la varita y dijo

-¡Serpensortia!- de la punta de la varita salió una víbora, todos retrocedieron un poco menos Harry que miraba fijamente a la serpiente

-Permite Potter, yo me encargo de esto- dijo Severus pero antes de que hiciera algo Lockhart apunto a la víbora con la varita

-No, profesor, lo hare yo- se oyó un chasquido y el reptil salió volando, haciendo un estruendoso ruido al caer, se le veía bastante molesta, y quien no lo estaría si lo levantaran tres metros en el aire y luego lo dejaran caer, se irguió y miro a un chico de segundo Finch-Fletchley, Harry avanzo unos pasos y abrió la boca, pero de ellas no salieron palabras, sino más bien un siseó agudo, todos se aquedaron de piedra mirando a Harry

-¿A qué crees que estamos jugando Potter? – dijo Finch-Fletchley visiblemente enojado, Severus que veía a Harry muy asombrado se acerco a la serpiente y la hiso desparecer

Lily y Ron tomaron a Harry por las mangas de la túnica y salieron del Gran Comedor seguidos por Hermione ante la mirada atónita de todos, corrieron como si no hubiera un mañana hasta la sala común que estaba desierta, pues todos estaban aun en el gran comedor, Ron sentó a Harry en una butaca viéndolo de arriba abajo

-Hablas Parsel ¡por Merlín Harry! ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? – hablo Lily aun bastante pálida

-¿Qué hablo qué? – pregunto Harry

-¡Parsel!- Grito Ron que parecía haber recuperado la voz- ¡Puedes Hablar con las Serpientes!

-Lo sé, una vez le arroje una a mi primo en el zoológico, pero fue sin querer, además es que muchos aquí pueden hacerlo ¿no?

-No Harry, no es un don muy común- dijo Hermione

-y que puedas hablarlo no es algo muy bueno- dijo Lily parándose junto a el

-¿¡qué no es bueno!?- dijo Harry empezando a molestarse- Si no le hubiera dicho a la serpiente que no atacará…

-¿eso fue lo que dijiste? – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Claro que si estaban ahí, ustedes me escucharon

-Harry tu hablaste en Parsel ahí, la lengua de la serpientes- dijo Ron exasperado

-Harry nosotros no entendimos nada de lo que dijiste- dijo Lily

-Hable en una lengua diferente ¿Cómo puedo hablar una lengua que ni si quiera se que la se?

-No sé, pero sonó como si incitaras a la serpiente- dijo Hermione

-bueno ¿pero qué tiene de malo poder hablar con las serpientes? ¿Por qué reaccionaron de esa manera?

-Harry, escucha, hay una razón por la que el símbolo de Slytherin es una Serpiente- Dijo Lily viendo a Harry a los ojos- Salazar Slytherin hablaba Parsel

-Exacto- dijo Hermione- y ahora todos creerán que eres el heredero de Slytherin

-¡Pero no lo soy!- grito Harry pálido como la cera

-Pues será difícil demostrarlo- sentencio Ron

-Harry- dijo Lily con cautela- él vivió hace cientos de años, es muy posible

Todos se miraron unos a otros con una expresión que no se podía adivinar si era miedo o confusión y subieron a sus habitaciones sin decir nada más


	18. Vacaciones de Navidad

Harry, escucha, hay una razón por la que el símbolo de Slytherin es una Serpiente- Dijo Lily viendo a Harry a los ojos- Salazar Slytherin hablaba Parsel

-Exacto- dijo Hermione- y ahora todos creerán que eres el heredero de Slytherin

-¡Pero no lo soy!- grito Harry pálido como la cera

-Pues será difícil demostrarlo- sentencio Ron

-Harry- dijo Lily con cautela- él vivió hace cientos de años, es muy posible

Todos se miraron unos a otros con una expresión que no se podía adivinar si era miedo o confusión y subieron a sus habitaciones sin decir nada más

Las siguientes semanas fueron realmente insoportables. Sobre todo porque el día después de la primera y quizá única sesión del club de duelo, Justin Flint-Fletcher había aparecido petrificado junto con Nick Casi Decapitado y para desgracia de Harry, el mismo era el que los había encontrado a la mitad del pasillo. Lily, Ron y Hermione estaban absolutamente seguros de que no había sido Harry, era imposible… Sí, era cierto que Harry hablaba Parsel, pero había muchísimas razones por las que podía hablar esa lengua, el don era muy raro, pero eso no significaba que Salazar Slytherin (y en consecuencia sus herederos) era el único que lo poseía, además, Harry siempre había estado con alguno de ellos durante las agresiones y ya que era imposible estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo… para ellos estaba muy claro quién era el heredero: Malfoy, todo apuntaba hacia él, el único problema era que no tenían manera de comprobar aquello, al menos aun no, por lo que tuvieron que soportar las miradas de reproche de casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts cada vez que los veían (a Lily, Ron o Hermione) caminar por los pasillos con Harry

-¡¿Cómo pueden juntarse con el después de lo que ha hecho!?- ese era el comentario recurrente

Claro que en nada se comparaba a lo que debía sentir Harry al soportar cientos de miradas que eran una mezcla muy irritante de miedo rencor y miedo. Por su parte Lily no había vuelto a hablar con Malfoy, sobre todo después de cómo había atacado a Harry en el club de duelo, ni él había tratado de reconciliarse con ella, pues según lo que le había alcanzado a escuchar en el último intento que hizo por hacer las paces Draco se sentía muy ofendido porque ella lo evitara cada vez que lo encontraba en los pasillos, aunque ella se encontraba tan molesta por que intentara lastimar a Harry que se sentía aliviada de que ya no lo buscara. Sin embargo el pánico se apodero del castillo, después del ataque, la mayoría de los alumno que habían decidido que no irían a casa para las vacaciones habían cambiado de idea

-A este paso solo nos quedaremos nosotros- Dijo Ron a los otros mientras estaban sentados solos en la Sala común, pues todos parecían huir de Harry siempre que aparecía en algún lugar

- Nosotros, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle- dijo Harry con amargura mientras veía como unos chicos de primero salían apresuradamente por el hueco del retrato - serán unas increíbles vacaciones

Lily frunció el seño, como hacía cada vez que Malfoy salía a flote en alguna de sus conversaciones (lo cual pasaba muy seguido en esos días), todos se quedaron en silencio un rato pensando lo mismo: los cuatro agradecían que el castillo quedara vacio

-¡Hola Harry! - dijeron al unisonó las voces de los hermanos gemelos de Ron – ¿ya regresaste de atacar gente?

Los chicos los miraron entre molestos y divertidos, sabían que no era cosa para tomarse a broma, y Percy se había encargado de decírselos al menos un centenar de veces, pero eso parecía relajar a Harry del constate estrés que le producía aquella situación

-¡No sigan por favor!- dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa y subió corriendo a su habitación, cada día parecía más asustada con todo el asunto del heredero, Lily subió tras ella, no sin antes mirar con desaprobación a los Gemelos, en especial a Fred, pues esa misma mañana le había pedido que frente a Ginny no hicieran aquello

-Ginny ¿estás bien?- pregunto cuando entraba al dormitorio que compartían

-Sí, sí… es solo… tu sabes que no me gusta que jueguen con eso- dijo nerviosamente mientras escondía algo debajo de su almohada, Lily la miro interrogantementé y después a su cama donde había escondido, lo que sea que fuere

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo la pelirroja alzando la voz, Lily capto la alerta de salida, había aprendido que era mejor dejar a Ginny sola cuando se alteraba

-De acuerdo- dijo con voz calmada y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro- te veo en la cena

Y salió del cuarto

Por fin llegaron las vacaciones, lo que represento un gran alivio para todos, para Harry, Lily Hermione y los Weasley que se apoderaron de la torre de Gryffindor, podían estar despiertos hasta tarde y hacer todo el ruido que quisieran, Hermione y Lily se turnaban para vigilar en avance de la poción multijugos, o agregarle ingredientes pues no enviaban a Harry o Ron por temor a que los descubrieran saliendo del baño de las niñas, pues los profesores parecían vigilarlos más ahora que casi no había alumnos en el castillo

Tres días antes de navidad Lily, Ron y Hermione estaban desayunando en el gran comedor cuando una Lechuza llego a la mesa de los Gryffindors, llevaba en el pico una nota que Lily tomo y vio el remitente, era de su padre, debía habérsela mandado desde su despacho pues no lo había visto en la mesa de los profesores cuando entro

Lily ven a mi despacho después del desayuno, espero que no hayas olvidado el asunto que tenias pendiente tu y yo

Atte.: Papá

-¿Asunto pendiente? – Lily tenía razón sobre le ubicación de Severus, pero ¿a qué se refería con lo del asunto pendiente?

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Harry

-¿Qué asunto pendiente? – curioseó Ron

-No, nada- dijo Lily doblando la nota y metiéndola en el bolsillo de su capa- Hermione ¿te importaría ir a revisar tu ya-sabes-que?, es que papá quiere que lo vaya a ver

- Si claro no hay ningún problema- dijo Hermione

-Gracias, entonces los veo en la sala común- dijo y se levanto para salir del Gran Comedor

Lily salió por las enormes puertas de roble del gran comedor y se dirigió a las mazmorras, cuando bajaba las escaleras se topo de frente con Draco, se miraron unos instantes, no se podía descifrar en la cara de ninguno de los dos que pensaba o que sentimientos surgían. Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas Lily giro su cara con altivez y siguió su camino. Llego al despacho de su padre y toco la puerta

-Adelante- respondió Severus desde dentro

-Hola papi- dijo Lily entrando con la mejor cara de borreguito a medio morir que podía poner, estaba tanteando el terreno, pues seguía sin saber a que "asunto" se refería su padre

-Hola- dijo el que se levantaba de su asiento- bien señorita creo haberle dicho que tendría que repetir la poción que había estropeado.

Severus estaba señalando una mesa al otro lado de su despacho donde reposaba un caldero y varios frascos con los ingredientes

-Tendría que haberla hecho hace semanas y debido a que diversas situaciones se lo ha impedido, es mejor que lo haga antes de que surja algún otro contratiempo

-¿Ahora? – dijo Lily con pesadumbre

-En este momento señorita le estoy hablando como su profesor no como su padre, así que no rezongue – dijo Severus con tono divertido

-Pensé que eras las dos cosas- dijo Lily con una sonrisa

- además que mejor momento, tienes tiempo porque, supongo que ya terminaste con los deberes para vacaciones ¿no?

-Este yo… bueno… Claro que sí- añadió riendo cuando Severus se cruzo de brazos- de acuerdo me pondré a trabajar

Lily se quito la capa y se arremango la túnica y abrió el libro que le había dejado su padre en el caldero, en la página que le había dejado marcada "Poción Para Dormir" Rezaba el titulo de las página

-"Gracias papi, acabas de ayudarme muchísimo, aunque sin querer"- pensó Lily

Lily se apresuro a cortar ingredientes y mezclarlos al fuego, una hora más tarde tenía todo un caldero lleno de poción para dormir, y se apresuro a guardar un poco en un frasquito que encontró y lo escondió en la túnica, sin que Severus se diera cuenta

-Listo profesor- dijo Lily juguetonamente mientras se acomodaba las mangas, Severus dejo el libro que estaba leyendo y se acerco al caldero, se inclino sobre este y sonrió

-Mucho mejor- dijo volviéndose hacia su hija, Lily sonrió con suficiencia- pero ahora quisiera hablarte de otra cosa, ahora si como tu padre

Dijo Severus súbitamente serio

-Dime-

-pues he observado que no le diriges la palabra a Draco ¿se puede saber a qué se debe?

-Discutimos después del partido- dijo ella bastante incómoda con el tema- le molesta que me junte con Harry

Severus no dijo nada, pero su expresión demostraba que a él tampoco le gustaba la idea

-Así que es por eso

-Se que a ti tampoco te agrada la idea, pero no pienso dejarlo, menos ahora con todo el asunto del dichoso heredero- dijo Lily

-Le encanta pavonearse por ahí con eso

-Todo lo contrario- dijo Lily, seria- ahora que todos se han ido del castillo se le ve más relajado

Lily no sabía porque pero, siempre que alguien decía algo en contra de Harry le molestaba de sobremanera

-Está bien… no quiero pelear contigo por culpa de Potter- dijo Severus abrazando a su hija

-Papá ¿tú crees que Harry sea el heredero?- no pudo evitar pregunta

-No, ni ninguno de los profesores lo cree… pero si algo hay seguro es que el heredero existe, el problema está en ¿Quién es?

Lily se quedo un rato más con su padre y subió a la torre de Gryffindor, hasta entonces pensaba que Severus podria saber algo del famoso Heredero pero no era así. Pero se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría si Draco resultaba ser el Heredero, al fin y al cabo era su ahijado


	19. Regalos de Plata I

Lily se quedo un rato más con su padre y subió a la torre de Gryffindor, hasta entonces pensaba que Severus podria saber algo del famoso Heredero pero no era así. Pero se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría si Draco resultaba ser el Heredero, al fin y al cabo era si ahijado

Llego a la sala común de Gryffindor con aquello en su cabeza, ahí estaban sentados Harry, Hermione y Ron solos, al verlos recordó el pequeño frasco que llevaba en su túnica y lo saco mientras se los mostraba triunfante

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ron sin entender la cara de felicidad de Hermione y Lily

-Esto es la solución al problema que teníamos acerca del final de nuestro ingenioso plan- respondió Lily con una sonrisa

- Es poción para dormir- dijo Hermione antes que Harry formulara la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza

-¿y qué tiene que ver una poción para dormir con hacerse pasar por Slytherins?- pregunto Ron aún confundido

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo Lily exasperada- para dormir a los verdaderos Slytherins y que no se les ocurra aparecer en la sala común de Slytherin cuando estén interrogando a Malfoy

-Exacto- dijo Hermione sonriente

-¿pero de donde la sacaste? Y ¿Cómo que "estén"? ¿No piensas venir con nosotros?

-Ese era el asunto pendiente que tenia con papá, nos ha ayudado sin darse cuenta, y es precisamente por el por quien yo no entrare a la sala común, no sabemos en qué momento pueda entrar y si los descubre estaremos en serios problemas, así que yo iré a buscarlo y no dejare que salga de su despacho

-excelente, pero ¿Cómo haremos para que se tomen la poción? – pregunto Ron que le veía una falla al plan

-No se preocupen yo me encardo de eso- dijo Hermione

El día de navidad llego y con este el banquete que se ofrecía a los alumnos que se quedaban en el castillo para las vacaciones, Hermione les había dicho es mañana que la poción estaba lista y habían decidido poner en práctica su plan esa misma noche. A pesar de estar nerviosos por lo que pensaban hacer disfrutaron el delicioso banquete. Bajaron al gran comedor con los regalos que recibieron, todos, incluso Lily tenía un suéter tejido a mano por la señora Weasley.

Lily estaba platicando animadamente con Fred y George acerca de Quidditch y no paraba de agradecer una subscripción a "El mundo de la Escoba" que le había regalado Fred que parecía u complacido con las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba Draco cada poco, hasta que Hermione les hizo señas de que la siguieran fuera del gran comedor para ultimar los detalles de su plan

-Aquí esta – dijo Hermione triunfante mostrándoles un par de pastelillos con chocolate

-Perfecto, ya tenemos el postre y que pasa con la poción- dijo sarcásticamente Ron

-los rellene con la poción para dormir que hizo Lily, ahora lo único que tienen que hacer es asegurarse que los coman,

-eso no será problema sabemos que son muy glotones no lo dudaran ni un segundo- agrego Lily- y luego los esconderán en uno de los armarios de limpieza y les arrancan unos cabellos

Harry y Ron las miraban como si se hubieran vuelto locas, pero no dijeron nada

-Los vemos en los baños de Myrtle ahora apresúrense- dijo Hermione jalando a Lily por la manga de la túnica

-Suerte- les dijo Lily antes de desapareces por la escalera

Llegaron a los baños del segundo piso y entraron rápidamente en ellos, Hermione tomo el cucharon y lo metió dentro del caldero

-Esta perfecta- dijo mientras Lily leía en voz alta la descripción que venía en el "Moste Potente Potions" de una poción bien realizada

Unos minutos después Harry y Ron entraron al aseo con sonrisas triunfantes en los rostros

-fue mucho más fácil de lo que creímos- dijo Harry que blandía unos cabellos que parecías púas

-Bueno, me los dejo, nos vemos en una hora más o menos, eso es lo que dura la poción ¿no Hermione?- Dijo Lily que ya se encontraba con la mano en la manija de la puerta

-S-sí así es- contesto con la voz temblorosa, se veía visiblemente nerviosa

-Suerte, nos vemos

Lily subió a la torre de Gryffindor, en su habitación, saco de su baúl dos cajas de regalo, una de ellas alargada envuelta con un bello papel de color verde esmeralda alargada atada un una cinta de color plata, dentro tenía un hermoso cuchillo de plata que tenia grabado "**Severus S.**"

Perfecto para cortar los ingredientes de las pociones, Lily debía de admitir que ser la ahijada de Albus Dumbledore tenía sus ventajas. La otra caja era morada con un moño también de color plata dentro el cual estaba un hermoso relicario, con una foto de Lily sonriendo y otra de Draco, ella había comprado aquello durante el verano para regalárselos a su padre y a el que ella creía que era su mejor amigo pero ahora no sabía sí entregarle su regalo o no a Draco.

Guardo el regalo de Severus en su túnica y contemplo por un segundo la caja con el relicario sin saber porque lo metió en un bolsillo interno de la túnica y salió corriendo

Llego a las mazmorras vio una sombra al final del pasillo pero no alcanzo a ver de quien se trataba, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, llego a la puerta del despacho y llamo

-¡Pasa Lily!- dijo la Voz de Severus

-Hola papi, ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- dijo Lily de verdad sorprendida

-instinto de padre- dijo el bromeando Lily sonrió y se acerco- además te olvidaste de esto

Severus saco una caja roja con un moño dorado Lily tomo la caja con una sonrisa y la abrió, dentro había un espejo de de oro rojo con incrustaciones de pequeños rubíes, nada ostentoso, de hecho era un trabajo muy sencillo, hecho obviamente por duendes Lily miro sorprendida el regalo de su padre

-Era de tu madre- le dijo Severus que contemplaba a su hija con ternura- pensé que te gustaría

-Es maravilloso papá- su padre nunca hablaba mucho de su madre así que aquel era una acontecimiento muy especial para Lily – y más aún porque era de mi mami, a por cierto aquí está tu regalo

Lily saco la caja verde y se la entrego, Severus la abrió y se encontró con el cuchillo de plata que le había gustado cuando llevo a Lily a comprar sus cosas para el curso y supo inmediatamente que Dumbledore tenía algo que ver con eso, se decía a si mismo que había hecho muy bien al escoger al Director de Hogwarts como el padrino de su hija, sabía que teniéndolo a el Lily siempre estaría a salvo

-Papá, cuéntame cómo era mi mama- aquella petición hizo que Severus saliera de sus pensamientos, él hombre extendió los brazos hacia su hija y ella se acomodo entre ellos

-Tu mamá, era la mujer más valiente que he conocido en mi vida, era muy hermosa e inteligente, como tú, gracias a Merlín te pareces mucho a ella, sabes, cada vez que te veo es como si viera un versión en miniatura de ella, excepto por tu pelo, el de ella era rojo como el fuego…

De pronto Severus se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un reloj que marcaba que marcaba las once en punto, Lily dio un respingo, la había sorprendido tanto su regalo que había olvidado por que estaba ahí, bajo de un salto del regazo de padre, ya había pasado la hora que suponía debía haber durado la poción

-Me tengo que ir papá, se hace tarde- dijo Lily tratando de no perecer ansiosa- me meteré en problemas si ando muy tarde por ahí

-Pero que estás conmigo- dijo Severus sin entender la prisa que tenía su hija

- Sí y me encantaría quedarme pero tú mismo has dicho que no tengo ningún trato preferente- dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa- Además quede con los chicos de jugar una partida de Snap Explosivo, te quiero nos vemos mañana

Lily tomo su espejo y le dio un beso a Severus en la mejilla y salió, prácticamente corriendo del despacho de su padre, que se quedo sentado ahí mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido ente confundido y divertido

-Insisto esa niña se parece muchísimo a su madre- se dijo a si mismo

Lily salió apresuradamente del despacho de Severus y a lo lejos alcanzo a ver las figuras de Harry y Ron que corrían tratando de no tropezar con las ropas de Crabbe y Goyle que eran al menos tres veces más grande que las suyas, la pequeña estaba por emprender una carrera para alcanzarlos cuando sintió una mano que la sujeto por el codo, ella volteo para ver quien la había detenido y se encontró con Draco

-¿qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto con brusquedad Lily al chico

- eso es lo que debería preguntar yo- dijo el- tu sala común está muy lejos de aquí

-vine a darle su regalo navidad a mi papa, pero ese no es tu asunto- dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre de Draco

-Lo que me recuerda- dijo el sacando una pequeña cajita de cristal cortado que dentro tenía una cadena de plata con una pequeño lirio de plata que tenía en el centro una piedra rosa Lily lo miro muy sorprendida

-yo… he… no- balbuceo tontamente

-toma es tuyo- le dijo Draco poniéndolo en su mano y cerrándosela para que no lo soltara

Lily lo miro a los ojos, que parecían muy tristes y sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía saco de su túnica la caja morada y se la dio. Él la soltó debido a su sorpresa ella aprovecho ese momento para correr

Llego al baño de Myrtle resoplado por tanto correr, no entendía que había pasado pero en ese momento había cosas más importantes

-¿Hermione, qué fue lo que te paso? – Lily oyó la exaltada voz de Ron

Lily llego hasta el cubículo donde estaba sentada Hermione, o al menos eso creía porque sobre la taza del retrete estaba sentado lo que parecía una Gata de metro y medio de alto

-¡Pelo de Gato!- Grito Hermione- ¡pelo de gato, eso fue lo que tome de la ropa de Milicent Bulstrode!

-¡Por Merlín Hermione!- grito Lily mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta

- ¿Qué le sucede a Hermione? –Pregunto Harry muy preocupado

-Harry, la poción está pensada solo para usarse con seres humanos, no sé qué es lo que pueda pasar si se utiliza con animales- dijo Lily nerviosa

-entonces tenemos que ir a la enfermería de inmediato- dijo Harry que tomaba a Hermione de los hombros para que se levantara

-No Harry, nos meteremos en problemas- dijo Hermione entre maullidos- como vamos a explicar que este así

-vamos a ir Hermione, tienen que darte algo, además Madame Pomfrey no hace demasiadas preguntas, creo que ya nada la sorprende


	20. Regalos de Plata II

-¡Por Merlín Hermione!- grito Lily mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta

- ¿Qué le sucede a Hermione? –Pregunto Harry muy preocupado

-Harry, la poción está pensada solo para usarse con seres humanos, no sé qué es lo que pueda pasar si se utiliza con animales- dijo Lily nerviosa

-entonces tenemos que ir a la enfermería de inmediato- dijo Harry que tomaba a Hermione de los hombros para que se levantara

-No Harry, nos meteremos en problemas- dijo Hermione entre maullidos- como vamos a explicar que este así

-vamos a ir Hermione, tienen que darte algo, además Madame Pomfrey no hace demasiadas preguntas, creo que ya nada la sorprende

Llevaron a Hermione a la enfermería, cuando entraron Madame Pomfrey vio a la chica llena de pies a cabeza de pelo de gato y con grandes bigotes y negó con la cabeza, la sentó en una de las camas

-se quedara aquí algún tiempo, será mejor que se vayan a su dormitorio- les dijo la enfermera a Harry, Lily y Ron sin mirarlos y se marcho a buscar algunas cosas a su despacho murmurando algo como "estos niños, en que líos se meten"

-Nos vemos mañana Herms, no queremos tener que explicar que hacemos tan tarde por los pasillos- le dijo Ron

-Mañana vendremos a buscarte para contarte lo que averiguamos- le dijo Harry poniendo su mano sobre la Hermione

Los tres salieron de ahí y caminaron en silencio hasta la sala común, aunque Harry miraba a Lily cada poco, la notaba ausente. Cuando llegaron frente al retrato que cubría el hueco de la entrada Harry dijo la contraseña y la dama gorda se movió para que pudieran entrar a la solitaria estancia

-Hasta mañana chicos yo me voy a dormir, estoy muerto, dijo Ron y subió por la escalera de caracol

-Yo también estoy cansada- dijo Lily y giro sobre sus talones para retirarse a su habitación pero la detuvo la voz de Harry

-Lily espera, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo él con un tono serio

-Claro – dijo la pequeña y se acerco de nuevo hacia el pelinegro

-¿estás bien?- pregunto haciendo un ademan para que se sentaran en uno de los sillones

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?- dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente

-Te noto rara… y no se me preocupas- dijo Harry sinceramente- sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

Lily no se creía capaz de confesarle que se sentía confundida por la amistad que tenía con Draco, sabía que ellos dos no se soportaban y no quería que se arruinara su amistad, ya que, por algún motivo Harry se había vuelto para ella alguien muy importante para ella

-Harry… dime ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaron?… ¿e... es Draco el heredero?- pregunto sin poder evitarlo –

Harry la miro un momento, no sabía porque le interesaba tanto la estúpida serpiente, pero no le gustaba verla angustiada, era como si él tuviera el deber de protegerla, era algo irónico que siendo Severus Snape una de las personas que más detestaba pudiera sentir un lazo muy fuerte que lo unía con la hija de este, pero si algo había aprendido desde que había descubierto el mundo mágico era a seguir sus instintos

-No, no es él- dijo Harry con voz amable, pero se notaba su disgusto, Lily lo miro sorprendida, pero no contesto- Sí a mí también me sorprendió bastante, y tampoco creo que sepa nada, nos dijo que su padre le advirtió que se mantuviera alejado del asunto

Lily suspiro aliviada, Draco era su amigo de toda la vida y ahora se había propuesto hacer de él la mejor persona que pudiera ser, ya que ahora sabía que no era tan malo

-Gracias Harry- dijo ella con una sonrisa y abrazo a su amigo- no creía aguantar la incertidumbre hasta mañana

Harry, sonrió al verla tan contenta era extraño, como si se conocieran de toda la vida

-Buenas noches Harry- dijo Lily y subió a su dormitorio

-Buenas noches Lily

Lily entro a su dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su amiga, paso frente a la cama de ella vio que tenía entre sus manos un diario, sonrió para sí misma y se metió en la cama. –"Mañana iré a buscarlo"- pensó antes de quedarse dormida

A la mañana siguiente se levanto de muy buen humor y bajo a desayunar con todos, cuando llego al gran comedor vio que Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de los Slytherins, junto Crabbe y Goyle que parecían si es posible más idiotas que de costumbre, y en el cuello del joven Malfoy reposaba la cadena con el relicario, ella también llevaba puesto su lirio de plata y se aseguro de que Draco lo notara. Cuando terminaron el desayuno Harry y Ron dijeron que irían a ver como seguía Hermione, Lily se disculpo con ellos y les pidió que la saludaran de su parte, Ron se mostro confundió, pero Harry sabía lo que quería hacer o más bien a quien quería ver y aunque la idea no le agradaba mucho no dijo nada y se llevo a Ron dejando a Lily fuera del gran comedor

Lily, se paro junto a la enorme puerta de roble y espero que saliera Draco,

-Draco – lo llamo cuando apareció el chico por la puerta

-Vayan a la sala común, yo los alcanzo después- le dijo Malfoy a sus gorilas y estos se fueron sin hacer preguntas, aunque Lily dudaba mucho que su cerebro fuera capaz de formular alguna

-¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Lily vacilante, el chico asintió- vamos afuera

-¿qué es lo que querías decirme?- pregunto cuando llegaron a uno de los jardines que estaba completamente cubierto de nieve

- Bien, eh… pues yo… quería agradecerte por mi regalo, es muy hermoso de verdad

-Me alegra que te guste, el relicario también es muy bonito- dijo él

Durante unos minutos los dos permanecieron en un incomodo silencio, hasta que Draco lo rompió súbitamente

-¿ya me has perdonado?- pregunto él con voz suave

-Sí- respondió Lily inmediatamente- ¿tú me has perdonado a mi?

-¿yo?, ¿de qué tendría que perdonarte?

-por ignórate todo este tiempo- dijo ella con voz dulce

-Creo, que me lo tenía bien merecido- Lily se quedo sorprendida ante aquello

-Un Malfoy siendo humilde ¡que llamen inmediatamente a "El Profeta"!- bromeo ella

-Cállate- dijo el abrazándola, un abrazo que no duro mucho, pues la soltó cuando sintió toda su cara congelada, Lily había conseguido tomar un puñado de nieve y se lo había aventado en la cara

-Sabes lo que esto significa ¿verdad?- dijo el formando otra bola de de nieve- ¡GUERRA!

Y dicho eso le aventó la bola que le cayó en la cabeza y así comenzaron una pelea de bolas de nieve hasta que los dos cayeron olvidándose de la nieve en una batalla de cosquillas y quedaron tumbados en la nieve riendo

-No eres tan malo como aparentas- le dijo Lily cuando recupero la respiración

-Eso espero- le contesto él con una sonrisa

A lo lejos Severus contemplaba la escena, divertido, estaba buscando a Lily ya que se había dado cuenta de la situación hostil que mantenían su hija con su ahijado, pero ya no era necesario


	21. TS Ryddle

-Sabes lo que esto significa ¿verdad?- dijo el formando otra bola de de nieve- ¡GUERRA!

Y dicho eso le aventó la bola que le cayó en la cabeza y así comenzaron una pelea de bolas de nieve hasta que los dos cayeron olvidándose de la nieve en una batalla de cosquillas y quedaron tumbados en la nieve riendo

-No eres tan malo como aparentas- le dijo Lily cuando recupero la respiración

-Eso espero- le contesto él con una sonrisa

A lo lejos Severus contemplaba la escena, divertido, estaba buscando a Lily ya que se había dado cuenta de la situación hostil que mantenían su hija con su ahijado, pero ya no era necesario

Hermione pasó mucho tiempo en la enfermería, muchos habían especulado que a ella también la habían atacado pero esos rumores fueron cesados rápidamente por la profesora McGonagall.

Ron parecía muy decepcionado de que Draco no resultara ser el famoso Heredero, ya que le hubiera encantado verlo metido en un gran lío, Harry por otro lado no podía decir que le alegraba, pues a pesar de saber que Lily y Draco mantenían una amistad, se seguían detestando mutuamente. Sin embargo esa amistad había aminorado los frecuentes enfrentamientos entre Draco y Harry, algo que a muchos de les hizo sumamente extraño, en especial a Ron, aunque esto significaba de cierta forma una mejora.

Cuando comenzó el nuevo trimestre Harry y Ron pasaban gran parte de su tiempo libre ayudando a Hermione a ponerse al corriente con sus deberes, tanto que tenía bastante tiempo para estar con Draco sin que Harry ni Ron se molestaran demasiado porque pasara su tiempo con la "asquerosa serpiente esa" como ellos lo llamaban cuando creían que Lily no escuchaba

A finales de enero Lily volvía de uno de los jardines donde había estado platicando con Draco cuando encontró a Harry y Ron que venían discutiendo por el pasillo de la torre

- … ¡Y una bruja vieja de Bath tenía un libro que no se podía parar nunca de leer! Uno tenía que andar por todas partes con el libro delante, intentando hacer las cosas con una sola mano. Y...

-Vale, ya lo he entendido —dijo Harry que llevaba en la mano un libro viejo con un encuadernado negro, muy gastado, que a Lily se le hizo extrañamente familiar

-¿Por qué discuten? – pregunto Lily cuando llego con ellos

-Harry encontró eso- dijo Ron señalando el librito de Harry- en los baños de Myrtle, según ella, se lo arrojaron pero la verdad a mi me parece muy sospechoso

-Tienes que tener cuidado con eso Harry, puede ser muy peligroso- dijo Lily mirando con recelo el libro

-Sí, eso ya me lo ha dicho Ron, pero ¿por qué tendría que ser algo peligroso?- pregunto Harry algo molesto

-No sé ¿Por qué alguien intentaría deshacerse de él?- respondió Lily con suspicacia

-¿Deshacerse de él?- Ron y Harry parecían desconcertados

-Sí, dime ¿por qué más alguien lo arrojaría en el baño?

-Para fastidiar a Myrtle- dijo Ron divertido

-Tal vez- concedió Lily- pero en ese caso ¿Por qué no regreso por su libro?

-No es un libro, es un diario- dijo Ron

- Lo que sea… ¿espera es un diario?- dijo mirando nuevamente el objeto

-Chicos mejor entramos en la sala común, si algún profesor nos encuentra aquí, podrían quitárnoslo y primero quiero averiguar de qué se trata- dijo Harry mientras tomaba suavemente a Lily por el brazo para terminar el camino que les faltaba, estaba de acuerdo con Harry, quería saber de qué se trataba, pues estaba segura que si los profesores lo examinaban, no les dirían nada acerca del objeto

Entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor y se sentaron en una solitaria mesa en la esquina

Lily se sentó junto a Harry mientras este abría cuidadosamente el diario

-Miren aquí dentro dice T.M. Ryddle- dijo Harry viendo intensamente la página

-Oye ese sujeto gano un premio por "Servicios Especiales al Colegio" hace cincuenta años

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Lily

-tuve que limpiar la placa una millón veces cuando cumplí mi castigo de Flich- dijo Ron con amargura- créanme si hubieran pasado tres horas limpiando un nombre lo recordarían

Harry paso las paginas esperando encontrar algo, pero estaba completamente vació

-No llego a escribir nada, lastima- y de lo guardo en el bolsillo

La noche Hermione salió de la enfermería, le mostraron el diario de Ryddle, cuando la sala común quedó vacía, ella lo miro y lo examino minuciosamente

-Podría tener poderes ocultos- dijo tomando su varita y golpeando el diario con la punta – Revelio- pero no sucedió nada

-no sé porque lo guardas Harry- le dijo Ron

-ni yo sabría- repuso Harry sinceramente- pero lo que en realidad me interesa saber que fue lo que hizo el tal Ryddle para que le dieran el premio

-Pudo haber hecho, cualquier cosa, conseguir treinta Matriculas de Honor Hechicería o quizá acecino salvo a un profesor de los tentáculos o… ¿qué?- No termino con lo que estaba diciendo porque de pronto Harry, Hermione y Lily se miraban entre ellos

-Tal vez, fue él quien atrapo al heredero- dijo Harry emocionado

-¿qué?- pregunto Ron tontamente

-Ron en verdad que eres lento- le dijo Lily exasperada

-Mira- intervino Hermione- según lo que les conto Malfoy la Cámara de los secretos fue abierta hace 50 años no y sabemos que la última persona que abrió la cámara fue expulsada ¿qué tal que fue T.M. Riddle quien descubrió al agresor y por eso le dieron el premio?

-Genial, pero como saberlo, no escribió nada en el libro

-Tal vez utilizó tinta invisible, no podía arriesgarse a que cualquiera lo encontrar, o peor aun el propio heredero- Hermione tomo nuevamente su varita y dijo- Aparecium – pero las páginas permanecieron tan vacías como antes

-Ten prueba con mi revelador- le dijo Lily dándole a Hermione lo que parecía una goma de borrar de color rojo, ella la froto con fuerza sobre una página pero de nuevo no sucedió nada

Los chicos pasaron los siguientes días buscando toda la información que pudieran acerca del tal Ryddle, averiguaron que había sido galardonado con la Medalla al Merito Mágico, nombrado Premio Anual, pero nada más

Tan concentrados habían estado en su búsqueda que de pronto se encontraron a mediados de febrero. Afortunadamente para todo Hogwarts, pero especialmente para Harry no había vuelto a haber agresiones después de las que sufrieron Sir Nicolás y Justin Flint-Fletcher, y según lo que habían escuchado hablar a madame Sprout y madame Pomfrey las mandrágoras pronto estarían listas para prepara el antídoto

Los chicos creían que el heredero debería encontrar cada vez más arriesgado atacar a alguien sobre todo ahora que todos los profesores estaban tras su pista, y quizá la cámara de los secretos, permanecería sellada otros cincuenta años. Aunque otros como Ernie Mcmillan y otros Hufflepuffs seguían convencidos que Harry era el agresor, y claro que Pevees ponía su contribución pues se paseaba por los pasillos cantando una absurda cancioncilla que el mismo había inventado: ¡oh Potter eres un tonto estas podrido!. Aunque eso no se comparaba con lo insoportable que se había vuelto Lockhart, ya que estaba seguro que era gracias a él que los ataques habían cesado, su teoría era que los agresores sabían que en cualquier momento el podría encontrarlos con las manos en la masa y habían decidido parar antes que tener que enfrentarse a él. Por supuesto que nadie se tragaba aquello

-Yo tengo la solución para elevar los ánimos en el castillo Minerva, ya lo veras- le dijo el Lockhart a la profesora McGonagall cuando los escoltaba a la clase de transformaciones- ya lo veras

La solución que había encatrado Lockhart no habría podido ser ms estúpida en opinión de Lily. La mañana de San Valentín el Gran comedor se encontraba inundado una empalagosa decoración, confetis con forma de corazón cayendo del techo y grandes flores rosa chillón flotando por todos lados. Lily se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Ron Hermione y Ginny y dirigió como siempre una mirada a la mesa de los profesores y ahí sentado junto a Dumbledore estaba su padre con una expresión que a cualquiera que no fuera Lily le causaría pánico, sin embargo ella lo veía divertido

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín!- dijo de repente Gilderoy Lockhart con una alegre y melosa voz- me he permitido preparar para ustedes esta pequeña sorpresa para elevar un poquito los ánimos después de los lamentables sucesos que tuvieron lugar el trimestre pasado, así que…- Lockhart dio tres palmadas y las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y por ahí entraron. No menos de una docena de enanos de aspecto desagradable a los cuales el ingenioso profesor de DCAO puesto alas doradas y arpas- estos son mis cupidos, estarán rondaran el castillo ofreciendo felicitaciones de San Valentín, y apuesto a que mis colegas querrán sumarse al espíritu, ¿por qué no le piden al profesor Snape que les enseñe a preparar un filtro de amor? ó quizá el profesor Flitwick les pueda enseñar un encantamiento de ese tipo

Los profesores lo miraban de reojo con intentos fallidos de sonrisas, excepto por Severus que parecía estar a punto de vomitar

Todos se retiraron a sus clases, Lily agradeció mucho salir del Gran Comedor, y se dirigió junto con Ginny a su clase de herbolaria, los "cupidos pasaron toda el día interrumpiendo las clases, cuando irrumpieron en la clase de pociones, Lily veía divertida como su padre hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para no levantarse e ir a lanzarle una maldición a Lockhart,

Al terminar la clase Lily le dijo a su pelirroja amiga que la esperara afuera

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó Severus con un poco de brusquedad, afortunadamente para él esa era su última clase del día y podria retirarse a la apacible soledad de su despacho- lo siento hija estoy que reviento- Lily rió divertida y se acerco al escritorio

-No te preocupes, no olvides que el próximo año no tendremos que soportar a Lockhart- Severus sonrió un poco y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro- a fin de cuentas, ninguno ha durado más de un año

-Oye no olvides que yo siempre he querido ese puesto

-Ves, mi padrino ha sido muy inteligente al no dártelo, bueno aunque a decir vedad el siempre es muy inteligente

Severus rió levemente, Lily siempre sabia como calmar sus instintos asesinos, abrazo a su hija y le dijo.

-apresúrate, que aun te queda una clase, y no querrás llegar tarde

-De acuerdo, iré a verte en la noche a tu despacho- llego a la puerta y antes de salir se giro hacía Severus- papi ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-El que quieras cariño- dijo el mirando enternecidamente a su hija

-¿Me puedes enseñar a preparar un filtro de amor?- pregunto pícaramente, y antes que Severus pudiera decir algo ella salió apresuradamente, aunque alcanzo a ver la cara de hastío que ponía su padre

Lily y Ginny subieron justo cuando llegaron al pasillo de encantamientos para su clase pero al final del pasillo se estaba formando un alboroto, y solo alcanzo a escuchar las voces de Draco y Harry

-¡Devuélvemelo Malfoy!- Grito Harry, Lily luchaba por llegar entre el tumulto hasta donde estaban ellos

-Yo como prefecto…- ese era Percy el hermano de Ron, cuando Lily logro llegar hasta adelante, vio que Draco tenía en la mano el diario de T.S. Ryddle y la mochila de Harry en el suelo justo encima de un charco que había formado el frasco de tinta al romperse

-¡Draco suelta ese…!- pero antes que Lily terminara Harry tomo su varita

-¡Expelliarmus!- el diario salió volando de las manos del Slytherin y callo a los pies de Lily

Ginny soltó un grito ahogado y se metió rápidamente en el aula

-Harry- Gritaron ella y Percy al mismo tiempo

En ese momento aparecieron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick y dispersaron a todos, Lily solo se quedo lo suficiente para ver como Harry intentaba guardar sus cosas, completamente manchadas

Esa noche como había prometido Lily bajo al despacho de su padre. Justo cuando llego a las mazmorras vio a Draco que entraba a su sala común

-¡Vaya!… bonita escena la que han hecho hoy en el pasillo- le reprocho Lily

-Solo estaba jugando- le dijo Draco poniendo lo que él creía que era cara de inocencia- además él me ha atacado con la varita

-Y bien merecido que te lo tenías

-¿Lo justificas?

-No, y para que lo sepas a él también lo he reprendido… Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que tú me habías prometido que dejarías de provocarlo

-Lo sé Lily, pero es que hay algo en ese Potter que me molesta

-¿El que él sea el centro atención?- pregunto Lily con perspicacia

-No- contesto Draco más rápidamente de lo que le hubiera gustado

-Vamos Draco, creo que puedo darme el lujo de decir que te conozco mejor que nadie ¿a quién quieres engañar?

-Yo no quiero ser el centro de atención- contesto él a la defensiva

-Yo sé que no, pero toda la vida lo has sido, hijo de una de las familias más importantes de "nuestro mundo"- dijo Lily haciendo comillas en el aire- como tú lo llamas y odias sentirte desplazado

Draco permaneció en silencio unos segundos mirando a Lily a los ojos

-Odio que me conozcas tan bien- dijo resignadamente- Lily sonrió con altivez- pero no es por ser el centro de atención, me siento desplazado del puesto de tu mejo amigo

Lily se quedo en shock por unos momentos, abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escucho una voz a sus espaldas que los sobresalto a ambos

-¿suceda algo?- Severus había aparecido detrás de ellos muy sigilosamente

-Nada profesor- dijo Draco como si nada- buenas noches- y entro en su sala común Lily se había quedado estática, Severus miraba a su hija y el lugar por donde había desparecido el Chico Slytherin

-¿Lily?- Severus miro a su hija confundido

-Nada papá… ¿vamos? y ambos se dirigieron al despacho del profesor de pociones


	22. El Relato de Tom

Draco permaneció en silencio unos segundos mirando a Lily a los ojos

-Odio que me conozcas tan bien- dijo resignadamente- Lily sonrió con altivez- pero no es por ser el centro de atención, me siento desplazado del puesto de tu mejo amigo

Lily se quedo en shock por unos momentos, abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escucho una voz a sus espaldas que los sobresalto a ambos

-¿suceda algo?- Severus había aparecido detrás de ellos muy sigilosamente

-Nada profesor- dijo Draco como si nada- buenas noches- y entro en su sala común Lily se había quedado estática, Severus miraba a su hija y el lugar por donde había desparecido el Chico Slytherin

-¿Lily?- Severus miro a su hija confundido

-Nada papá… ¿vamos? y ambos se dirigieron al despacho del profesor de pociones

Lily se quedo un buen rato en el despacho de su padre hasta que se hizo muy tarde y decidió volver a su dormitorio antes de que los prefectos comenzaran sus rondas

Entro en la sala común donde aún quedaban varios estudiantes terminando deberes, entre ellos estaban Ron y Hermione sentados en una mesa cerca de la chimenea

-¿Dónde está Harry?- pregunto sentándose a lado de Hermione

-No lo sé, creo que ha subido al dormitorio- dijo Ron levantando la vista del pergamino donde escribía- me rindo no creo terminarlo esta noche

-Termine- dijo Hermione dejando su pluma en el tintero

-¿Cómo lo haces?-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione y después a Lily- ¿Cómo lo hace?

Lily lo miro divertida y se encogió de hombros

-Me voy a la cama estoy muerta- hablo Hermione mientras recogía todas sus cosas

-Yo también- dijo Lily bostezando

-Las sigo

Dicho esto los tres subieron a los dormitorios, cuando terminaban de subir las primeras escaleras escucharon un Grito

-NOOOOO – era Harry que estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos, Ron abrió la puerta apresuradamente

-¿qué sucede?- preguntaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo

-fue Hagrid, fue Hagrid quien abrió la cámara de los secretos hace cincuenta años

Hermione, Lily y Ron se quedaron helados

-No, eso… él no, el jamás- balbuceaba Lily

-¿Harry por qué piensas eso?- hablo por fin Hermione

-He averiguado cómo funciona el diario de Ryddle- los chicos lo miraban desconcertados- recuerdan que se rompió el frasco de tinta cuando Malfoy me arrebato la mochila- los tres asintieron con la cabeza- todos mis libros quedaron todos manchados, excepto el diario como si absorbiera la tinta, hace un rato cuando subí escribí mi nombre en él y me ha contestado

-¿Cómo que te ha contestado?- pregunto Ron cada vez más confundido

-Sí me ha contestado, me dijo que él había plasmado sus memorias en algo más duradero que la tinta

-Claro, que tonta como no se me ocurrió antes, quizá ha guardado sus recuerdos en el- dijo de pronto Lily- no sé bien como funcione pero he escuchado varias veces a Dumbledore decir que los recuerdos se pueden sacar de la mente

-Entonces debió guardarlos en el diario- Hermione parecía muy interesada

-como sea, le pregunte si sabía algo de la cámara de los secretos y me dijo que me mostraría lo que él sabía, entonces sucedió algo muy extraño, el en diario apareció una cuadro y cuando me incline para ver lo que era sentí que caía y aterricé en la dirección pero ahí no estaba Dumbledore, estaba un hombre anciano y calvo según lo que pude oír su apellido era Dippet

-Armando Dippet- hablo Hermione- él fue director de Hogwarts antes que el profesor Dumbledore, lo leí en:_"La Historia de Hogwarts_"

-Si eso supuse, bueno el estaba en su despacho sentado leyendo una carta y parecía muy angustiado. Los chicos prestaban toda la atención a Harry- de pronto entro un joven alto como de dieciséis años y llevaba puesta una insignia de prefecto, había sido él quien le había mandado la carta a Dippet, pidiéndole poder permanecer en el castillo para las vacaciones de verano, era de familia Muggle pero sus padres murieron y él se había criado en un orfanato- Harry hizo una mueca y Lily comprendió enseguida que él se sentía identificado con Ryddle, si bien Harry no había crecido en un orfanato, por lo que le había contado de sus tíos haber llegado a casa de los Dursley era igual de malo o peor

-Pero el director Dippet, le dijo que no podía permitirlo por las horribles cosas que estaban pasando en el castillo, Ryddle parecía preocupado de que cerraran el colegio, después le pregunto que si se atrapaban al culpable, cambiaria de opinión, el director pregunto si e sabía algo pero Ryddle negó

-¿En entonces no sabía nada?- pregunto Ron decepcionado

-Si sabía pero no quiso decirle nada, el director le dijo que se retirara, el se fue pero cuando bajaba las escaleras se encontró con Dumbledore y le ordeno que fuera a su habitación y bajo a las mazmorras pero cuando creí que entraría a la sala común de Slytherin siguió de largo y se metió a uno de los salones de pociones, luego de un buen rato se oyeron pasos en el pasillo, así que Ryddle salió de su escondite hacía donde provenía el ruido y llegamos a donde estaba un armario y ahí estaba Hagrid, lo reconocí de inmediato, le estaba hablando al algo dentro de una caja y lo confronto le dijo que tenía que entregarlo porque una chica había muerto, Hagrid defendía a la criatura y le gritaba que no había sido él, Ryddle saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo a la caja y da ahí salió una araña enorme y horrible, después de eso todo se volvió muy confuso, lo último que alcance a ver fue a Hagrid lanzándosele encima a Ryddle

Harry termino su relato y sus tres interlocutores permanecieron callados, intentado asimilar la información, para Lily era inconcebible lo que escuchaba, simplemente absurdo, ella conocía a Hagrid de toda su vida, él sería incapaz de dañar a alguien, si bien era cierto que para Hagrid el concepto de mascota era muy peculiar, sabía que él nunca había tenido la intención de matar a nadie. Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada y se fueron a la cama, tenían que pensar en qué hacer con esta nueva información antes de proceder

Los siguientes días habían pasado largas horas discutiendo el tema sin llegar a ninguna parte, Harry les había repetido hasta el cansancio

-Pero quizá no fue Hagrid, quizá fue alguien más, otro monstruo- dijo Hermione decidida a no desconfiar de Hagrid

-¿otro monstruo?, por Merlín Hermione cuantos monstruos crees que podrían caber en este castillo- pregunto Ron con hastío

-Te sorprendería saberlo- dijo Lily distraídamente, Ron la miraba con incredulidad

-Pero después de eso los ataques debieron cesar sino, no le habrían dado ningún premio- Harry intentaba analizarlo lógicamente pero al parecer a ninguno parecía funcionarle la razón en ese momento

-¿Por qué tuvo que delatarlo?- dijo irritado el pelirrojo

-había matado a alguien- dijo Hermione pacientemente

-Sin mencionar que habría tenido que regresar al orfanato muggle, y no los culpo por querer quedarse aquí- Cuando Harry dijo eso Lily lo miro con ternura

-Me niego a creer que Hagrid lo hiciera- dijo la pequeña Snape que sentía una irritación creciente al no poder llegar a ninguna parte

-¿y por qué no le preguntamos?- dijo Hermione de pronto

-Si claro nos presentamos en la puerta de su casa y le decimos: "Oye Hagrid ¿de casualidad no has soltado una criatura peluda y siniestra en el castillo estos días?

-Quizá… sería mejor no decirle nada- hablo Harry

Al final decidieron no decir nada ni a Hagrid ni a nadie, a menos que hubiera otro ataque, afortunadamente llegaron las vacaciones de semana santa sin que volviera a haber ninguno, y según lo que les había dicho la profesora Sprout las mandrágoras estaba casi listas para poder preparar la poción que despertaría a los petrificado. Pero aunque todo parecía haberse calmado Lily no había pasado por alto que Ginny cada vez parecía estar más ansiosa y retraída, cada vez que Lily trataba de hablar con ella, evadía la plática o buscaba alguna escusa para desaparecer, Así que Lily había dejarlo por la paz

Justo después de las vacaciones tendría lugar el partido de Quidditch Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff todos estaban muy emocionados, era la primera razón que tenían para estarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero esa alegría solo les duro hasta que una tarde cuando Lily volvía con Ron y Harry de uno de los entrenamientos del azabache y se encontraron a la mitad del pasillo con Hermione y Neville que parecían muy nerviosos

-No sé quien ha sido, pero… tienes que verlo- dijo Neville con un hilo de voz

Los tres siguieron a Neville que los condujo hasta el dormitorio de los chicos, ahí todo estaba de cabeza, el baúl de Harry estaba abierto y todas sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo, todos veían eso sin entender lo que había sucedido, mientras Harry recogía sus cosas

-¿Quién creen que haya sido?- pregunto Lily ayudando a Harry

-Fuera quien fuera encontró lo que buscaba, se llevaron el diario- dijo cuando termino de guardar sus cosas

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Ron abriéndose paso entre todo el desastre

-Totalmente

-Tuvo que ser un Gryffindor, sino como pudo entrar en la torre- dijo Hermione que parecía muy asustada, los otros tres se miraron entre ellos asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras los otros los veían sin entender lo que sucedía


	23. La Princesa y el Basilisco

-¿Quién creen que haya sido?- pregunto Lily ayudando a Harry

-Fuera quien fuera encontró lo que buscaba, se llevaron el diario- dijo cuando termino de guardar sus cosas

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Ron abriéndose paso entre todo el desastre

-Totalmente

-Tuvo que ser un Gryffindor, sino como pudo entrar en la torre- dijo Hermione que parecía muy asustada, los otros tres se miraron entre ellos asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras los otros los veían sin entender lo que sucedía

La mañana del partido todos se levantaron muy temprano, no por voluntad propia, sino porque Wood había armado un alboroto para despertar a los jugadores y mandarlos a desayunar

Sin embargo la mente de Lily no se apartaba del diario, quien tendría tanto interés en deshacerse de él. Bajo junto con Harry, Ron Hermione y el resto de sus compañeros de casa, todos excepto una niña pelirroja.

-Lo siento pero olvide algo- Se excuso Ginny algo nerviosa y regreso a su dormitorio, para ellos su constante ansiedad que ya no se preocupaban demasiado

Cuando entraron en el gran comedor, todos llevaban ya sus camisetas en apoyo a sus equipos, Lily se sentó junto a Harry y empezó a jugar con la comida en su plato no podía dejar de pensar en el bendito diario

-Sera mejor que suba por mi escoba- dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa

-Te acompañamos- dijo Hermione y todos salieron tras de Harry pero cuando estaban a la mitad de la escalera de mármol Harry se quedo parado

-La voz, otra vez… No la escuchan- dijo Harry Lily y Ron negaron con la cabeza, pero Hermione se dio una palmada en la frente y dijo:

-¡Creo que acabo de comprender algo! Vamos Lily, ayúdame-dijo tomándola del brazo

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Ron desconcertado

-A la biblioteca- alcanzo a decir Hermione antes de desaparecer, Lily corría tras de ella, todo lo rápido que podían sus piernas

-¿Hermione me quieres decir que acabas de comprender?- le decía la pequeña

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a la biblioteca

Llegaron a la biblioteca, Lily se sostenía de la pared para recuperar la respiración, pues no esperaba emprender semejante carrera, pero antes de que pudiera volver a preguntarle a Hermione porque su urgencia de ir a la biblioteca ella se metió entre los estantes

-Espérame… ahora si dime ¿Qué descubriste?

-ya sé que es la criatura que está en la cámara- dijo Hermione muy emocionada

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Hermione por favor explícate

-No te has preguntado, porque solo Harry escucha la voz, ¿por qué nadie más la ha escuchado?

- quieres decir… Merlín como no lo pensé antes… ¡Es una Serpiente!- para Lily parecía tan obvio que no entendía como no lo habían visto antes- ¿pero qué clase de serpiente puede hacer eso?

-Eso es exacto lo que quería averiguar

Estuvieron buscando un bastante tiempo, consultaron: Las mil y un serpientes, reptiles del mundo mágico, el manual de las serpientes, pero no encontrón nada, y justo cuando empezaban a darse por vencidas, dieron con un libro titulado: Las criaturas más Mortíferas de Nuestro Mundo por Newt Scamander

-Mira Hermione aquí hay algo:

_De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal_.

Leyó Lily con voz susurrante pero firme que a Hermione le recordó mucho las clases de pociones

-Lo que no entiendo- dijo Lily mirando a Hermione- como es que nadie la ha visto, semejante animal no puede pasearse por ahí sin que nadie lo vea

Hermione se quedo pensativa durante unos minutos mirando a la nada

-Tuberías- Lily la veía sin comprender- mira las cañerías de un castillo tan antiguo como este deben ser enormes sin duda alguna, así es como se desplaza y todo encajaría

-Entonces… Myrtle es… la chica hace cincuenta años era ella-

-Exacto, pero hay un detalle… ¿Cómo es que ha petrificado a sus víctimas? ¿Por qué nadie ha muerto?

-Simple, porque nadie lo vio a los ojos, al menos no directamente, la Sra. Norris la debió haber visto reflejada en el agua que había en el suelo aquella noche- razono Lily

-¡SÍ!, y Colín debió verlo con su cámara y Justin a través de Nick casi decapitado

-Pero a él no pudo matarlo porque el ¡ya está muerto!- las chicas estaban cada vez mas entusiasmadas, conforme iban desenredando el misterio hacían

- Y las arañas que huían del lugar, los gallos que encontró Hagrid muertos ¡Lily lo tenemos!

-Tenemos que ir a decírselos a Harry y Ron- dijo Lily tomando su mochila donde llevaban la pancarta que habían hecho para apoyar al equipo de Gryffindor

-Mejor nos llevamos esto- dijo Hermione y arranco la pagina del libro y metiéndolo rápidamente en el estante

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso- dijo Lily mirando radiante a su amiga

Las dos salieron apresuradamente de la biblioteca de pronto cuando llegaban justo a la mitad del pasillo Ginny que tenía una expresión muy extraña en el rostro

-Les dije que dejaran de meterse en esto pero no quisieron escuchar- dijo la pelirroja con voz ronca

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?- ninguna entendía que estaba sucediendo

-Ustedes se lo buscaron

-Dios santo, has sido tú, tú eres la que ha estado atacando ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?-Ginny no contesto en lugar de esos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar

-¡Espera!- gritaron las dos chicas y fueron tras de su amiga pero un sonido justo antes de doblar la esquina, Hermione cogió a Lily del brazo y no la dejo avanzar

-espera, ¿escuchaste eso?- dijo agudizando el oído

-Si- hablo la niña con la voz apagada-

-¿Qué hacemos?- susurro la castaña muy asustada

-ya se- Lily saco el espejo de su madre de su mochila afortunadamente lo había llevado con ella a todas partes desde navidad, las dos se acercaron con mucho sigilo a la esquina del pasillo, Lily con la mano temblorosa miro por el espejo y de lo último que fue consiente fue de haber visto un par de ojos grandes y amarillos

Severus estaba sentado en su despacho corrigiendo algunos trabajos, estaba muy concentrado en ello que se sobresalto bastante cuando se oyó a alguien llamando a la puerta

-Pase- dijo con voz firme, esperaba ver a su pequeña hija entrando por la puerta aunque le extrañaba que no estuviera en el campo de Quidditch, pero en lugar de eso vio el rostro de un preocupado Dumbledore, era tan extraño ver Director, "el hombre serenidad" con un semblante semejante que a Severus se le contagio la ansiedad- hijo hay algo que tengo que decirte

-¿Qué sucede? por favor Albus habla- decía el pocionista con creciente nerviosismo- Se trata de Lily ¿verdad?

-Sí, Severus encontraron a tu hija petrificada cerca de la biblioteca- dijo Dumbledore sin rodeos, Severus palideció y sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo hacia la enfermería, cuando llego ahí entro como alma que lleva el diablo

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto bruscamente a Madame Pomfrey, ella señalo una camilla que estaba tapada con unas cortinas, el fue hasta ahí con las piernas temblorosas y corrió las cortinas, sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedacitos cuando vio a su hija ahí inmóvil, completamente rígida y de pronto reparo en lo que la niña llevaba en la mano: el espejo de su madre que el mismo le había dado

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Harry y Ron y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que ahí también estaba Hermione, rígida e inmóvil al igual que su pequeña.

-"el maldito que haya hecho esto me las va a pagar" pensó.


	24. La Verdad de la Cámara de los Secretos I

-Pase- dijo con voz firme, esperaba ver a su pequeña hija entrando por la puerta aunque le extrañaba que no estuviera en el campo de Quidditch, pero en lugar de eso vio el rostro de un preocupado Dumbledore, era tan extraño ver Director, "el hombre serenidad" con un semblante semejante que a Severus se le contagio la ansiedad- hijo hay algo que tengo que decirte

-¿Qué sucede? por favor Albus habla- decía el pocionista con creciente nerviosismo- Se trata de Lily ¿verdad?

-Sí, Severus encontraron a tu hija petrificada cerca de la biblioteca- dijo Dumbledore sin rodeos, Severus palideció y sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo hacia la enfermería, cuando llego ahí entro como alma que lleva el diablo

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto bruscamente a Madame Pomfrey, ella señalo una camilla que estaba tapada con unas cortinas, el fue hasta ahí con las piernas temblorosas y corrió las cortinas, sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedacitos cuando vio a su hija ahí inmóvil, completamente rígida y de pronto reparo en lo que la niña llevaba en la mano: el espejo de su madre que el mismo le había dado

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Harry y Ron y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que ahí también estaba Hermione, rígida e inmóvil al igual que su pequeña.

-"el maldito que haya hecho esto me las va a pagar" pensó.

Los días pasaron para Severus, lentos y agobiantes al no poder hacer nada productivo para ayudar a su hija, a pesar de que madame Sprout y madame Pomfrey le aseguraban que pronto las mandrágoras estarían listas y se podria preparar una poción para curar a los petrificados, la cual por supuesto prepararía él en persona, no tranquilizaba con nada, todo lo contrario, el hecho de tener que esperar un día, una hora o un minuto más para poder volver a escuchar la voz de su hija llamándolo papá, lo llenaba de rabia, quería poder tener entre sus manos al infeliz bastardo que le había hecho eso a su niña y matarlo el mismo

Todos los días desde el ataque a Lily iba todos los días a verla a la enfermería, asegurándose de no encontrarse con Potter, a pesar de que las medidas de seguridad se habían endurecido, el estaba seguro que él y el zanahorio encontrarían la manera de escabullirse en la enfermería para ver a la insoportable de Granger y a Lily, lo cual agradecía aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, también había dedicado todo su tiempo Libre a hacer averiguaciones entre los alumnos de sus casas, había pedido a Draco que vigilara y le informara de cualquier cosa sospechosa por mínima que fuera, el chico había aceptado sin ninguna objeción, estaba visiblemente afectado por la suerte de su mejor amiga, tanto que había olvidado molestar a Harry y Ron, Severus en persona vigilaba los pasillos al igual que todos los profesores, pero no encontraron nada, ni siquiera en la sala común de Slytherin, incluso ahí todos estaban temerosos, después de lo que le había sucedido a la pequeña Snape, la confianza con la que andaban por el castillo derivada de la inmunidad que creían gozar había desaparecido, habían atacado a la hija de un profesor y no cualquier profesor, habían atacado a la hija del Jefe de las Serpientes

Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no habían avanzado nada, nadie era sospechoso, Severus estaba repasando por enésima vez los hachos pero eso no parecía llevarlo a ninguna parte, y menos ahora que Dumbledore había sido obligado a dimitir por Lucios Malfoy. Severus había estado tentado a hacerle una visita poco amistosa, pero el propio Director le había prohibido hacerlo ya que eso significaría un grave fallo en vista de sus planes futuros, pero aquello lo había frustrado más. Severus se dejo caer en la silla del escritorio, mientras contemplaba la pared de su despacho como si allí fuera a encontrar la respuesta a aquel dilema, pero no duro mucho tiempo ahí cuando la voz de Minerva McGonagall - que se hacía cargo de la dirección de manera provisional- retumbo las paredes de todo el castillo

-"Todos los alumnos vayan a sus dormitorios, Profesores los quiero ahora mismo en la sala de maestros" – el tono de urgencia con el que había dicho aquello, hizo olvidar a Snape lo mucho que odiaba que otra persona que no fuera Albus le diera ordenes y se precipito fuera de su mazmorra

Llego al lugar al mismo tiempo que McGonagall, entraron apresuradamente, una vez dentro la Directora los miro con intensidad y hablo con voz firme aunque estaba claro que estaba muy preocupada

-Nuestro peor temor se ha hecho realidad, el Heredero se ha llevado a una alumna- los rostros de todos los profesores palidecieron al instante, Severus que estaba recargado en el respaldo de una silla apretó este conteniendo su rabia

-¿Cómo lo sabes Minerva?- pregunto él con la mandíbula apretada

-Ha dejado un nuevo mensaje debajo del anterior: "Sus huesos Reposarán en la Cámara por Siempre"

-¿a quién se ha llevado?- pregunto con voz trémula la profesora de vuelo, Madame Hooch

-A Ginny Weasley- todos se quedaron callados

-Me temo que este es el fin de Hogwarts, tendremos que mandar a todos los alumnos a sus casas- de pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió y entro Gilderoy Lockhart con una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Lo siento me quede dormido- dijo tontamente- ¿qué me perdí?

Todos lo vieron con miradas de gran desprecio, de pronto Severus tuvo una gran idea para quitarse es lastre de encima

-Su momento llego profesor Lockhart- Dijo Snape con esa voz peligrosa que solía usar para asustar a los alumnos

-¿Mi… mi mo… momento?- tartamudeo

-Sí, Lockhart, el monstruo se ha llevado a una alumna a la Cámara ¿qué mejor manera de probar tu valor que enfrentándote a la bestia de Slytherin?- los otros profesores lo miraron confundidos

-Por supuesto, no decías ayer mismo que estás seguro de haber encontrado la entrada a la cámara Gilderoy?- hablo madame Sprout adivinando las intenciones de Severus

-Yo… bueno… eso no fue exactamente… ustedes mal interpretan- Hablaba incoherencias y visiblemente trastocado, y todos se dieron cuenta de las intenciones del profesor de pociones

-No sea modesto profesor, usted mismo dijo que deberíamos haber dejado este asunto en sus manos desde un principio, y eso es precisamente lo que queremos que haga, que tome las riendas de la situación- hablo Severus por último

-he…. Yo…bueno… sí, si me necesitan estaré preparando todo lo necesario en mi despacho- dijo y salió presurosa y torpemente de la habitación

- Bien- hablo McGonagall nuevamente- al menos nos hemos librado de él, ahora los jefes de casa vallan a hablar con sus alumnos y comuníquenles que mañana mismo partirán a sus hogares

Todos los salieron de la sala y se dispersaron, pero antes que Severus llegara al final del pasillo, lo alcanzo madame Sprout

-Severus, venía a decirte que las Mandrágoras están Listas, ahora podrás prepara la poción y así enviaremos a los que están en la enfermería con los demás a casa, y claro tendrás a Lily de nuevo contigo

-Gracias Pomona- dijo él hombre- iré a comunicarle a los de Mi casa, las nuevas Disposiciones de McGonagall y te veré después en los invernaderos para cosechar las mandrágoras

-De acuerdo Severus, te espero

Severus fue directamente a la sala común de Slytherin donde se encontraban todos los alumnos de su casa

-Tengo un comunicado que hacerles- Hablaba con el mismo tono que si estuvieran en clase, pero claramente inquieto- Me temo que debido a los desafortunados sucesos en el castillo mañana mismo partirá el Tren rumbo a Londres, regresaran a sus hogares, así que será mejor que se preparen – Y sin decir más salió de la habitación y se encamino por las mazmorras pero se volvió cuando escucho la voz de más joven Malfoy a sus espaldas

-Padrino, espera…por…favor- decía el chico rubio resoplando

-¿qué sucede Draco? –

-¿cómo está Lily?- pregunto sin rodeos -¿se quedara con ella?

-No, Draco, las mandrágoras están listas, ahora mismo voy donde Madame Sprout para cosecharlas y preparar de inmediato la poción para despertar a los petrificados, ahora vuelve a tu habitación -El chico asintió con la cabeza y regreso a su sala común

Severus, junto con Madame Pomfrey y Madame Sprout se dedicaron a cortar y preparar las hojas y las raíces de mandrágoras, una vez tuvieron listos todos los ingredientes las brujas dejaron a Severus solo en el despacho de la enfermera y así no tuviera ninguna distracción, ya que era un proceso muy delicado. A pesar de ser uno de los mejores, por no decir el mejor pocionista del Reino Unido mágico, Snape tuvo que concentrarse demasiado para elaborar la solución perfectamente, pues constantemente se cruzaba por su mente la imagen de su hija petrificada, tendida en una de las camas de la enfermería, tan frágil e indefensa, pero se obligaba a sí mismo a pensar con la cabeza fría, tan calculadoramente como siempre, solo así conseguiría ayudar a su pequeña Lily

Estaba terminando de remover el enorme caldero con la poción, cuando tocaron a la puerta del despacho de Madame Pomfrey, Severus se cercioro que el color y la consistencia fueran los adecuados, obviamente estaban perfectos, tomo un paño que tenia junto al caldero y limpio de sus manos los restos de los gusanos y otros ingredientes viscosos de las manos y miro el reloj a sus espaldas, llevaba metido en aquel diminuto cuarto más de 6 horas. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y encontró ahí a un Hombre con el pelo y la barba largos y plateados, No le sorprendió para nada ver parado frente a él a Albus Dumbledore

-Severus, ¿ya está todo listo?- pregunto el anciano director

-Si señor- dijo el haciendo un ademan con la cabeza señalando el caldero- solo hay que dejarlo reposar una media hora

-No pareces extrañado de que este aquí

- No lo estoy, sabía que en cuanto el consejo se enterara que se habían llevado a la chica Weasley a la cámara, le rogarían que regresara

-Muy bien Severus, y así lo hicieron hijo mío, ahora mismo los Señores Weasley me están esperando en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, iré con ellos

-Espera Albus, y ¿qué hay de la chiquilla?-

- No te preocupes creo que con respecto a eso, ya se nos han adelantado- dijo y le giño un ojo, Severus que ya había aprendido que era mejor no hacerle muchas preguntas al viejo


	25. La Verdad d la Cámara de los Secretos II

-Muy bien Severus, y así lo hicieron hijo mío, ahora mismo los Señores Weasley me están esperando en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, iré con ellos

-Espera Albus, y ¿qué hay de la chiquilla?-

- No te preocupes creo que con respecto a eso, ya se nos han adelantado- dijo y le giño un ojo, Severus ya había aprendido que era mejor no hacerle muchas preguntas al viejo

La media hora pasó rápidamente, Madame Pomfrey se dispuso a preparar las dosis adecuadas para cada paciente, Severus se sentó al lado de su hija y lo vio y la contemplaba como lo que era para él: Su más grande tesoro

-Severus ya está listo- dijo la enfermera, llamando su atención

-Deme Pomfrey- dijo Severus alargando la mano- yo le daré la poción a mi Hija

-De acuerdo, toma- hablo la mujer entregándole el vaso con la poción

Con su varita y teniendo mucho cuidado, Severus levito ligeramente a su hija para ponerla en una mejor posición y así ayudarla a ingerir la poción, se acerco a ella y vertió muy despacio en su boca el contendido del vaso con una mano, mientras que con la otra rodeaba el cuerpo de la pequeña con mucha facilidad. Cuando toda la poción termino de pasar por la garganta de la niña, esta se estremeció bruscamente, mientras su cara retomaba el color que había perdido, y su cuerpo iba perdiendo la rigidez, de pronto la pequeña abrió los ojos aunque, no estaba consiente en realidad y empezó a sacudirse fuertemente, Severus permaneció tranquilo, pues ese era exactamente el efecto que debería tener el antídoto, pero le perturbaba de sobremanera que su hija tuviera que pasar por eso, Lily tocia conforme las convulsiones cesaban y Lily volvió a desfallecer

Severus, la acomodo con mucha delicadeza de nuevo sobre su cama, ahora su cuerpo había recuperado su movilidad, Snape giro la cabeza y comprobó que los otros petrificados estaban siendo curado por madame Pomfrey con la ayuda de madame Sprout y algunos elfos. De pronto la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella apareció Ginny Weasley con un aspecto fatal (pálida y toda manchada de barro).

La chica que venía acompañada por sus padres camino un par de pasos contemplando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su amiga, que yacía en la cama. Severus la veía sorprendido

Lily comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente, no sabía dónde estaba, ni como había llegado ahí, cuando su vista se enfoco correctamente vio parada frente a ella a una niña pelirroja con la túnica sucia y de pronto todo volvió a su mente, Slytherin, Ginny, La Cámara, El basilisco.

Ginny esperaba que Lily la acusara de haber atacado a todos, de ser la autora de todas aquellas atrocidades, hubiera podido soportar que le gritara, que la señalara, todo menos la expresión de terror que apareció en el rostro de su amiga

Lily soltó un gritó ahogado y se escondió en los brazos de su padre, este inmediatamente la abrazo importándole muy poco lo que pensaran los presentes, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era protegerla

-Lily, yo lo siento, no… no era yo… fue el diario… - dijo Ginny atropelladamente, La señora Weasley tomo a su hija por los hombros y la alejo de ahí, Lily no se giro a mirarla.

-Vamos Ginny será mejor que se recuperen todos para poder hablar con ellos- Severus solo los veía sin comprender nada, mientras madame Pomfrey los conducía hacia una camilla

Al poco rato la puesta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron Ron seguido por un muy extraño profesor Lockhart, que miraba en todas direcciones con expresión de niño curioso

-¿Y a él que le sucede?- pregunto la enfermera, examinando los ojos del profesor

-Se ha borrado la memoria a sí mismo- dijo Ron algo divertido

Severus permaneció al lado de su pequeña todo el tiempo, había cerrado las cortinas para tener un poco más de privacidad, hasta que pasado un tiempo la enfermera fue a revisarla

-¿cómo te sientes linda?- pregunto con voz dulce

-bien, creo- dijo ella, mientras la bruja pasa su varita alrededor de ella

-solo necesitas una poción revitalizante y estarás como nueva, dijo ella sonriéndole- hora los dejo solos

- ¿qué ha pasado papá?- pregunto ella confundida por la repentina felicidad de madame Pomfrey

-Todo ha acabado Lily- dijo Albus Dumbledore que corría las cortinas de tras de él todo cubierto de barro y de sangre estaba Harry con una sonrisa en los labios a pesar de estar evidentemente fatigado

-¡Harry por Merlín ¿qué te ha pasado?!- pregunto mirando con los ojos muy abiertos sus ropas manchadas

-No te preocupes Lily- dijo amablemente Dumbledore- como dije todo ha terminado- el director camino hasta posicionarse a un lado de Hermione que ya estaba despierta en la cama de junto

Señoritas, reconocen ustedes esto- dijo mostrándoles la pagina que Hermione había arrancado del libro, las chicas se miraron entre si y asintieron levemente con la cabeza

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Severus a Albus

-es la página de un libro, que habla del basilisco- dijo Lily sin dejar de mirar a Dumbledore

-Exacto- concedió el director- ella dedujeron que era la bestia que estaba en la cámara ¿es por eso que estaban en la biblioteca el día que fueron atacadas, no?- las chicas volvieron a asentir con la cabeza

-así es profesor, cuando salimos de ahí nos encontramos con...- Hermione calló y volvió a mirar a Lily

-¿con la señorita Weasley?- pregunto amablemente Dumbledore, ambas chicas lo miraron muy sorprendidas- si lo sé todo, pero he de decirles que no ha sido su culpa, sino de ese diario- dijo señalando el diario de Riddle que tenia Harry en la mano, solo que ahora estaba muy maltratado, con un agujero en el medio y manchado de tinta.

Por medio de este objeto, una persona que lleva causando problemas desde hace mucho tiempo, Lord Voldemort- La mayoría de los presentes se estremecieron al oír mencionar el nombre. Afortunadamente, el señor Potter y el señor Weasley han logrado detenerlo antes que atacara de nuevo, claro con su ayuda señoritas. Motivo por el cual se les concederá el Premio de Servicios Especiales de colegio a ustedes cuatro, ahora si me disculpan hay algunos asuntos de los que debo ocuparme ¿Severus me acompañas?

-Si Señor director, vendré después Lily- dijo con un tono frio, se sentía muy incomodo con tanta gente en la habitación, Lily rio débilmente y asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento Ginny se acerco tímidamente a ambas chicas

-¿cómo estás?- pregunto nerviosamente Lily a su pelirroja amiga, que la miro confundida- yo… la verdad… siento haber reaccionado así… es que yo

-Yo habría reaccionado exactamente igual- dio Ginny sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo

-entonces…. ¿todo bien?- Lily sonrió también

-Todo perfecto- dijo la otra y abrazo a su amiga- por sobre el hombro de su amiga Lily busco con la mirada a Harry, lo encontró sentado al lado de Hermione y le sonrió, también bio a ron que era abrazado por su madre y lo llenaba de besos, el también estaba cubierto de barro, su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande, si eso era posible y pensó:

-"ya todo está bien, al menos por ahora"

El año escolar terminó de lo más tranquilo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, el profesor Dumbledore había mandado a preparar un Banquete excepcional para celebrar la recuperación de los que habían sido petrificados donde anuncio como regalo a los alumnos los exámenes habían sido cancelados, todos se alegraron menos Hermione a la que casi le da un infarto.

Draco había estado muy atento con Lily, desde que saliera de la enfermería aunque al principio había estado muy desanimado porque habían sacado a su padre del consejo estudiantil, ella creía que tenía algo que ver con el asunto de la cámara, pero nadie había querido decirle nada.

Pronto llego el día de de volver a casa, Severus le había dicho a Lily que regresarían juntos a casa, pero ella le había pedido hacer el recorrido en el tren con los otros, el había accedido a regañadientes, detestaba cuando su hija y Dumbledore se confabulaban para lograr algo, porque sabía perfectamente que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganarles.

Pasaron el trayecto en el Expreso de Hogwarts, jugando a desarmarse unos a otros pues era lo único que sabían hacer (aprovechando las últimas horas que tenían para hacer magia), jugado Snap explosivo y comiendo caramelos

En cuanto bajaron del tren, Harry saco un pergamino y escribió tres veces un número telefónico en él y se los entrego a cada uno de sus amigos,

-Llámenme por favor, no creo poder soportar otro verano en casa de los Dursley sin noticias de ustedes Ron ya le explique a tu padre cómo funciona el teléfono, Lily…

-No te preocupes Harry- dijo sonriente- yo si se usar el teléfono

-De acuerdo entonces llámame

-De acuerdo

Los tres se salieron juntos al mundo muggle donde se despidieron con efusivos abrazos,

-No dejes de escribirme y tienes que venir a mi casa- decía Ginny entusiasmada

-Claro, oye tienes que ayudarme en algo- dijo Lily muy misteriosa

-¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué?- decía la pelirroja en voz baja

-te lo diere después- dijo pícaramente

De pronto apareció en el andén un hombre corpulento y con un enorme bigote

-Hey tú- llamo a Harry

-Mi tío Vernon un hombre encantador ¿no te parece?- dijo Harry haciendo una mueca extraña-nos vemos

-hasta pronto Harry- dijo ella caminando por la plataforma afortunadamente no tenía que llevar el enorme baúl pues su padre lo había enviado por medio de magia a su casa, así que camino hasta el vestíbulo de la estación ahí se sentó en una banca para esperar a Severus, poco después por la puerta apareció su padre ataviado en un traje sastre (ropa muggle por supuesto) y una coleta baja y se acerco a ella con una mirada severa y una mueca en la cara de quien a lamer un limón

-Mira lo que me hace hacer, ¡esta ridícula ropa!- Lily rio, se notaba que lo disfrutaba de lo lindo

-Con eso me demuestras lo mucho que me quieres- dijo Lily tiernamente y justo cuando Severus estaba a punto de sonreír agrego- además con esa pinta podrías conseguirme una nueva mamá

-¡Lilian!- la reprendió Severus entre divertido y molesto, ella rió aun más fuerte y se abrazo de su papá

-Vamos a casa papi


End file.
